The Journey of team BLVE
by Elementor
Summary: You know that every time you wake up you are starting a new adventure. Well join team BLVE as they go through trials, missions, and friendships. I do not own anything except my oc's.
1. Waking and Wondering

**Hi guys Elementor here. So thiss is my first fanfiction so please don't be rude in the reviews. I will try my best to entertain you. If there is something wrong leave it in the reviews. I can't separate this from the story so sorry if that annoys you guys, I am on a tablet.**

* * *

It all started like a normal day, a person waking up to start the day. This person's name is Elementor. Today was the day he woulld be starting Beacon. He finished his training at Signal about a month ago. "Well time to get ready" he said with a happy voice.

He got dressed in his usual gear which were a black shirt and navy blue jeans. He put on his robe which turned grey. "Uh, why today of all days do we have to go to Beacon now?" he said with a broad voice. "Because we are going to start training to become a hunter" he now said in a calm voice why putting on the chest and shoulder armor. "Lets just get going" now speaking in a angered voice while putting his weapon in it sheath.

Walking out the door and downstairs, he saw his mother packing him a lunch. "Hey sweety, are you ready for your trip to Beacon" she says in a chipper voice. "Yes mom, and stop calling me sweety please, it's embarrassing" Elementor said back in his happy voice.

"Well I want you to know if you need a place to stay, you can come back here" she said whilw hugging him and handing him his lunch. "Ok mom, but I will be ok" he replied back. "Go on, you will miss your ride." "Ok, see you mom, bye" he said back in his broad voice. "Bye son" his mother said.

"Wonder what Beacon will be like" he said in the calm voice. "Well just remember, we only fight to help, not kill" saying that in his angered voice. When Elementor got to the airship, he payed and got on, wondering what will happen at Beacon.

* * *

 **Well that is my first one please review your thoughts to me and I will try better. This is Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	2. New School Old Faces

**Hello readers, this will be chapter 2 of my story. This chapter will feature characters from RWBY. Like I said last I wish to entertain as much as I can.**

On the airship, we find Elementor leaning against a wall. Looking around at the other students. His cloak his a fiery red. "This is childs play, half these guys dont come up to my level." He said in an angered voice. Then his cloak changed from red to brown. "The mucsle here doesn't match my strength." He said in a broad voice.

Just then he saw two familiar faces. His cloak changed from brown to grey. "Hey, isn't that Ruby and Yang from Signal?" He said in excited tone of voice. After he said that his cloak turned to blue. "Why yes it is, mabye we should go say hi." Now in a calm voice. Now the cloak went back to red. "No! We should just stay here and not bother them." In a enraged voice.

After a few more minutes, the airship landed on the port. All the students got off and went towards Beacon. "Yea! Were here!" Elementor said in the excited voice. Elementor walked a little bit forward and then heard a explosion.

BOOM!

He then ran in the direction of the explosion and saw Ruby and a girl dressed in white. His cloak then switched to red. "What happened here?" He ask in a serious tone of voice when they got there. "This dolt almost blew us off the cliff!" The girl in white said. Then Ruby said "Hey, I said I was sorry princess." "It's heiress actually." A girl with a black bow on her head. "Weiss Shnee, heiress to the Shnee dust company." She continues.

"Well if nothing is wrong I will be going. "Elementor said in an angered voice. He then left to walk around Beacon. ' _How did Ruby get moved ahead two years, and who were the other two girls?'_ He thought. His cloak then switched to grey. "This will be EXCITING!" He then shouted.

 **Well here is chapter 2. So we have introduced Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. There is more to come in the story. Well this is Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	3. Introduction and Arguments

**Hello readers, I know my chapters are short and I am trying to improve them. Well, here is chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

* * *

After a confusing walk, Elementor found his way to the main room where he saw bunch of students standing around and talking to one another. He found a perfect place to see the stage. His cloak then switched to brown. "Why are we here?" He asked in a broad voice. His cloak then changed to red. "We are here because this is the meeting place for the first year students." He then said in a serious tone of voice.

He then looked around and spotted Yang holding Ruby for some strange reason. He decided that it was time to introduce himself. He then switched his cloak to grey and walked over. "Hey Ruby, hey Yang how have you been?" He asked in his happy voice. Ruby then recognized that voice and said "Hey Elementor, I am doing good." "It has been a long time since Signal."He replied. "Sorry." She said. "So how have you been?" She continued. "I have been doing great since the last time I saw you." "Hey Elementor, so what have you been doing?" Yang asked. "Well I have been..." "Excuse me but mind introducing me to your friend here." Weiss interrupted. "Oh, I am Elementor." Elementor replied still in his happy voice. "What's your real name?" Weiss asked. "Uh, I don't like to use my real name." He said. Ruby then said "There is professor Ozpin."

After the speech, they all went to the ballroom to get ready for tomorrow. "Well this turned out to be an unexpected day." Elementor said in a calm voice. "We were almost caught by almost switching personalities because Weiss was about to make me scream at her." He then said in a angered voice. "Lets just settle down and get some sleep." Saying that in his broad voice.

He was almost asleep until he heard arguing. He then sat up and looked around to find Yang and Weiss yelling at each other. He switched to his happy self then went over to see what the problem was. "What is the problem now?" He asked in his happy voice. Ruby explained what happened. "Ok, if any of us are going to get some sleep Yang and Weiss need to separate." Elementor said. Ruby then replied "Ok." Then pulled her sister back to where they were sleeping. The Weiss went away.

Then Elementor saw what the girl in the bow was doing. "Hello, I am Elementor and you are?" Elementor said. "My name is Blake." The girl named Blake said. "What are you reading?" He then asked. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake replied. "Wow, that is so interesting. Well see yea later." Elementor said. Then Elementor went back over to where he was sleeping and went to bed.

* * *

 **Well here is chapter 3 of there journey. If you have any question, just leave it in the reviews. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	4. Initiation Part 1

**Welcome back to The journey of team BLVE. Today is initiation day. This will likely be a 2 part chapter so. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing except my OC.**

* * *

"Today is the day of the initiation!" Elementor shouted in his excited voice. He was at his locker where he had placed his stuff the night before. "Please be quiet air, my head still hurts from last night." He said in a broad voice. "Earth just relax, cool down, take a hreak to relieve your headache." Now saying it in a calm voice. "Water, just let him sort it out on his own." Now speaking in an angered voice. "Why are you always so angry fire?" Now back to happy. "How many times did I tell you not to ask me that?" Fire said. "Sorry." Air said while putting on the gauntlets.

After he got all the things he needed, he was walking to the cliff only to see a boy that was hooked by a weapon. "Um, should we be helping him?" Air said. "I don't think we need to thanks to Weiss and that redhead." Earth said.

Now at the cliff we see all the students lined up on platforms overlooking a vast forest. "Why are we here?" Earth ask. "It is going to be the initiation Earth." Fire explained while Ozpin was talking about the initiation. Then the next thing Glynda said is what shocked Elementor the most. "You will be assigned teammates, today." Then Ozpin added "Therefore, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Elementor heard Ruby whined on that part.

After hearing the instructions on what to do, Elementor got into his battle stance hearing Jaune trying to ask a question. After the person before him got shot into the air, so did he.

"Wonder what's ahead of us?" Air asked. "Well lets just see what's in store for us." Earth replied.

"Can I make us land please?" Air asked. "Sure, this time ok." Fire replied." "Yea!" Air said while bringing out his weapon which was a 4 in. by 2 ft cylinder shaped item which unfolded into a bow. Air aimed one of his arrows toward a tree and shot. The arrow stuck to the tree. There was a rope that was connected to the arrow, letting Elementor swing down to the ground safely.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 4 for all of you guys. And now you know the names of Elementor's personalities. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. I have also introduced Jaune and Pyrrha into the story. Well leave of what you think about it in thw reviews. This is Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	5. Initiation Part 2

**Hello and welcome back to the journey of team BLVE. This is part 2 of the initiation. Last time you found out the names of the personalities. Well here is chapter 5.**

* * *

We find Elementor walking through the forest to the relics they were supposed to get. Then he encountered a pack of beowolfs. He was getting into his battle stance. "So which one of you wants to get killed first." Earth said while the weapon unfolded into a double bladed axe.

Then out of nowhere, something latched around one of the beowolf's neck and decapitating it. He then saw where the thing came from. The weilder of the weapon was a female. She then jumped out of the tree she was hiding in and landed in front of Elementor. "This will be a piece of cake." She said while whipping her weapon around.

"I am not going to let a female show me up." Earth said while swinging his axe at the ground to make a small earthquake. The earthquake knocked a few beowolfs off balance. Which led to them being decapitated by the female's snake sword. "If she can attack at a distance then so can I." Fire says while changing the weapon into a long whip.

A beowolf lept and attack him but dodged it in time to set the whip on fire and slash the beowolf in half. The rest of the beowolfs fled while they still could.

"Who are you?" Fire asks the strange female while putting his weapon away. "My name isss Victoria La dusssa." The girls named Victoria replied. Elementor looked behind her and saw a snake tail. "Your a faunus aren't you?" He asked. Victoria just nodded. "Well looks like were partners." Air said in his happy voice.

They continued to walk til they got to the relics. "Chessss piesssess, is he ssserioussss." Victoria said. "I guess he is." Air replied. "Well let go with the black rook I guess." Earth said. "I sssee you have different persssonalitiesss, Elementor." Victoria said that while observing every talent he's got.

Elementor ignored the comment and looked around to find Yang and Blake. "Hey Yang, Blake!" Air shouted getting their attention. "Hey Elementor, whats cooking?" Yang asks. "Nothing much." He replied. "Oh I would like you to meet my new parnter, Victoria La dusa." Elementor continues while pointing over at Victoria.

Just then they all heard a scream. "Some girl is in trouble." Yang presumes.

Then they heard screaming from above and looked to see Ruby falling. Elementor caught Ruby before she could hit the ground. "What's with the sudden drop in?" Air asks Ruby. Ruby then pointed up. They all look up to see the giant Nevermore.

Then they here Weiss and Jaune screaming while falling. "No time to get to them but I can do this." Elementor said while moving his arms to make a cushion of air for Jaune and Weiss to land on. "Ok there safe." Elementor said.

Then they turn to see Nora and Ren. With Nora riding on the back of a ursa. "Well that wasss odd." Victoria said.

Then they heard a screeching noise and looked in that direction to see Pyrrha being chased by the deathstalker.

"Wellthis will be one fun party." Elementor said.

* * *

 **Well looks likeni have to make a part 3 of the initiation. And we meet a new character named Victoria La dusa. If you want to know more go to my profile to see my other OC characters. This is Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	6. Initiation Part 3

**Hello and welcome back to the journey of team BLVE. Today I hope to finish the arc of the initiation. Last time our hunters and huntresses in training were face to face with the Nevermore and Deathstalker. Lets see what they will do.**

* * *

They were all standing at the ruins with the Nevermore soaring above them and the Deathstalker circling them. "Well what will we do now?" Elementor asks. "How are we sssuposssed to know?" Victoria replied.

Just need they saw the Deathstalker knocked off balanced with a single strike. The strike came from a giant one bladed sword. The weilder of the sword was a muscular guy that was wearing a black karate suit. "Too easy." He said. "Barrett, how many times do I have to tell you, take it easy." A guy in white said. "Lance worry about yourself." The guy now named Barrett said.

"Everyone run now, I will would them off" Elementor shouted in Fire's voice. "I am ssstaying because you are my partner." Victoria said. "Count us in as well." Barrett added. "Ok, everyone else run!" Fire said.

While everyone else ran Elementor, Victoria, Barrett, and Lance got into their battle stances. "Me and Victoria got the Nevermore, you guys got the Deathstalker." Elementor said. With that, Lance and Barrett charged at the Deathstalker. "Barrett, aim for its legs so it is off balance." Lance said. "Yea yea I know your about strategy." Barrett replied. "While I am just beute strength." He continued while slashing at the Deathstalker's tail. Lance just face palmed and said "Why is he my partner?" The Lance filled his weapon up with some fire dust and went for one of the eyes.

While with the Nevermore, Victoria is riding it and the only thing that is keeping her on is her snake sword. While Elementor switched to Earth personality and transformed his weapon into a axe. "TAKE THIS!" Earth shouted out loud while swinging his axe at the Nevermore's wing. It connected knocking a couple of feathers off. Victoria then wrapped her snake sword around the Nevermore's neck, which allows her to control were it is heading. "Letsss go thisss way big boy." She said while steering into right into the Deathstalker.

"Ok, lets get back to the cliff." Elementor said. They all nodded while Lance separated his lance into two lances. Which he dove them into the ground creating a ice barrier around the Nevermore and Deathstalker. "This should hold for now, but I don't know for how long." Lance said. "Good enough, lets go." Elementor then said.

They soon cauht up with the rest of the gang. "We have managed to trap them in a ice barrier, but we don't know how lonf it will hold." Elementor said. Ruby then said "Ok, we are almost to the cliff, only a few more miles."

They were at some old ruins where they found some old buildings. "These buildings don't look too sturdy." Lance said while observing them. Just then they heard a screeching noise and looked back to see the Deathstalker and Nevermore coming right at them. "Not again." Elementor said in his Air voice.

The Deathstalker knocked the bridge out with its tail causing it to crumble. "Eceryone get to higher ground!" Lance ordered. After they got to higher ground, they got separated into two groups. One group was fighting the Nevermore and the other is fighting the Deathstalker. Barrett and Victoria along with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are taking on the Deathstalker. While Elementor and Lance along with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were fighting the Nevermore.

"Lance, get ready to turn the water into ice." Elementor said to Lance. Lance nodded and filled his lance with some ice dust. Elementor then bended some water out of the container and on to the Nevermore's wing. With precision accuracy, Lance shot the water with the ice turning the water into solid ice that trapped the Nevermore's wing to the cliff. "Nice aim Lance." Elementor congratulated. "Thank you, I think Ruby and here friends can finish it from here." He said while pointing towards them. "Your right lets go help our other friends." Elementor suggested. Lance just nodded.

With Barrett and Victoria, they didn't look like they nedd help at all. Barrett had just cut off the Deathstalker's tail with one slash while Victoria was taking out the legs one by one. With some help from Jaune and his friends, they were able to make the Deathstalker fall into the canyon. "Not so tough now are you." Barrett commented.

When they turned around, they saw Ruby decapitate the Nevermore with some help from her weapons.

Back at the main hall. Team RWBY and team JNPR were made there was one more team to be made. Ozpin then said "Barrett Erik, Lance Pillar, Victoria La dusa, and Elementor shall be known as team BLVE. Which will he led by Elementor." After they made the teams they went to there new rooms.

"Well looks like were a team now. This will be fun!" Elementor shouted in Air's voice. "Just don't bother me alot and you will be fine." Barrett said. "Letsss jussst try to get along pleassse." Victoria said. "It will be an honor to work with you all." Lance says with a bow as they head into there room.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, the final part of the initiation. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Leave some ideas that I can probably use. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	7. Free Day Part 1

**Hey guy and welcome to chapter 7. I got a couple of pm's to the personalities of Elementor. From now on I will be using his cloak to tell you guys which personality is which. Well lets get to the story.**

* * *

Today was a free day for all the students. The reason why today is a free day is because of the initiation. So we join our young hunters and huntress in training in there dorm, deciding on what to do for the free day.

"Well I am going to the arena to train even more since I am now on a team." Barrett said. "Well I am going to the library to study more about lance wielding." Lance told the team. "I am going shopping in Vale today for upgradesss for my weapon." Victoria said. Elementor, in his grey cloak said "Well i am just going to walk around Beacon for awhile, then heading to the cafeteria to eat."

After it was settled on where they were going, they went there own way.

 _With Barrett,_

Like Barrett said, he was going to the training hall to train. When he there, the only person he say was Cardin and his team messing with some strange girl with rabbit ears. He didn't like that one bit, so he shouted "HEY STOP MESSING WITH THAT POOR GIRL!"

This made team CRDL turn around and saw Barrett. "Yea, who's gonna make us." Cardin said back. This made Barrett clench his fist. He then thought of an idea. "How about we have a battle. If you win you get to humiliate that girl howecer you like. But if I win you stop messing with her. Deal?" Barrett proposedmthis idea cause it could give him more training aand to help someone that is in trouble.

Cardin then looked at his team and smirked. "Make it a one on four match and you got a deal." Cardin said. This time it was Barrett that smirked. "Deal." He replied.

They all got in there battle positions. ' _This will be too easy.'_ Barrett thought. Cardin was the first to move but to only be struck down by Barrett's giant sword he now dubbed Bonebreaker. Then Barrett glared at 4he remaining three that were charging at him. He then swung Bonebreaker to disarm them and knock them all out.

"I knew it was too easy." Barrett said. Then he saw the little girl with the rabbit ears walk towards him and said "Thank you for helping me out." "It was nothing miss ..." "Velvet, Velvet Scarletina." She finished hia sentence. "Yea it was nothing Velvet. I just hate when people get treated like that." Barrett said while leaving until Velvet asked "Hey, why don't you have any armor on?" Barrett replied "Because, I want to test a persons true strength. If I wear armor, it doesn't tell me how strong there strikes when they hit me." Then Barrett left the training room hoping to get something to eat.

 _With Lance,_

Lance had just gotten to the library only to find none other than Blake reading her books. After he entered the library, he went straight to the weapons sections to find as many books on lance wielding as possible. When he was done searching for what he was looking for. He went to sit down next to Blake. When Lance sat down, Blake noticed what kind of books he's got.

"Why do you need to read about lance wielding if you are already a master at it?" Blake asked. Lance noticed her question and replied "Because, there is much more I need to learn to become a true master at lance wielding." "You see, when I was eight years old my mother and father decided that it was time to start my training in lance wielding." He continued. "My farher taught me how to be resourceful when I put dust rounds in, and my mother taught me how to be nimble while fighting. That is how I became so skilled at it. I even practice shooting dust from the lance with precise aim."

"Seems like you had the perfect teachers." Blake said. "Yea, I used too." Lance said. That made Blake ask "What do you mean by that?" Lance hesitated at that question. Blake noticed his hesitation and said "Sorry, didn't know it was a sensitive subject." Lance then said "No, you should know the whole story since I told you this much." Blake nodded and listened.

Lance then told the rest of his story. "They were the best teachers I could ever had, until one fateful day, when me and my dad were out training in the woods, we were attacked by a pack of beowolfs. My dad told me to run and never look back and since I never disobeyed my parents, I ran. When I got back to the house, I waited for my dad to return. When night had came I had to fear the worst. Even my mom was completely devastated by what happened, my training stopped. That's why I read books about lance wielding whenever I can." Lance finished.

Blake felt really sorry for what happened to him. "I am so sorry that you lost your dad to a bunch of grimm." Blake said. "It's ok, at least I told someone what happened to give me some feeling back." Lance told her. "Well, want to continue reading?" Blake asked. Lance nodded and kept reading, feeling great to tell a friend.

* * *

 **Ok this turned out longer than expected so I am going to do a part 2 with this free day thanks to my OC characters. Oh and you can tell me OC character you like the best. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	8. Free Day Part 2

**Hello and welcome back to the journey. We left off with Barrett taking down team CRDL and Lance revealing something from his past. I have to admit, I cried a little bit while writing it. I also like to know what you think, so please share what you guys think. With out any more interruptions, lets get to the story. I own nothing except my OC characters.**

* * *

 _With Victoria,_

Victoria was doing what she said she was going to do, shopping. Victoria went to a weapons shop to upgrade her weapon. When she got there, she looked around. She then found a gauntlet that suited her perfectly. It even had a snake symbol on it. "Thisss could suit me perfecty."

She then payed for the pink gauntlet and left the store. Then she ran into some of the White Fang members. "Hey you!" One of them said in a female voice. "Who me?" Victoria asked in a fake surprised tone. "Yea you, your coming with us." The other said in a male voice.

"What happensss if I don't?" Victoria asked. "If you don't, then we will make you." The man said while trying to grab Victoria. "No way in Vale am I going with you!" Victoria shouted, dodging the man. She then whipped her tail around and hits the man. The woman tried to sneak behind her back, but Victoria knew that trick all too well thanks to her stealth skills. She then back kicked the woman and knocked her out with the hilt of her sword.

The man tried to punch Victoria in the back but Victoria grabbed him and threw hi over her shoulder and on to the ground. "Well thisss wasss fun, wasn't it." Victoria said.

She then walked into a clothing store. "I know there is a dance that is going to come up so why not get ready now." Victoria said. She was looking around and saw Coco looking around. "Hey Coco, long time no see." Victoria greeted. "Victoria? How long has it been, a month?" Coco said. "I think so since we got out of Signal." "Well how about we shop together for clothes?" Coco asked. "Sure, why not." Victoria replied.

A little while later, they were heading back to Beacon to get something to eat. "Well this was a fun reunion with friends." Victoria said with happiness in her voice. "Yes, yes it was." Coco said. Soon they were laughing like they used to back when they were little.

 _With Elementor,_

Elementor was walking around Beacon in his red cloak now. "Actually feels relaxing." He said. He soon found Barrett walking towards the cafeteria. His cloak changed from red to grey. "Hey Barrett!" He shouted. Barrett then looked his way. "Hey Elementor, what's up?" Barrett said. It's good. So you done with training?" Elementor asked. "More like stopped a bully." Barrett replied.

"Well lets go in." Elementor said. Barrett just nodded. When they entered, Elementor was in awe. Still in his grey cloak he said "This place is perfect for a food fight." "Why do think these things?" Barrett asked. Elementor's cloak changed from grey to red. "Got a problem with that?" Elementor questioned. Barrett just shook his head.

Elementor looked around and saw Victoria with some strange girl that he didn't know. They both walked towards to their teammate and sat down. Elementor's cloak changed from red to brown. "Mind introducing us to your new friend." Elementor said. Victoria noticed them and said "Oh Coco isss not a new friend, we met when we were really young." "Oh, whose team are you on Coco?" Elementor asked. "My team is called team CFVY." Coco replied. "Ok how about we get so, ething to eat." Barrett said.

When they got there food, they sat back down at there table. They talked for awhile and laughed at some comments. When they finished eating, they went back to their dorms to go to sleep for tomorrow, since tomorrow was there first day of class.

"Where is Lance, I haven't seen him all day." Elementor said with his grey cloak. "I haven't seen him either." Barrett said. "He'sss probably still at the library reading." Victoria said.

"No, I am here." Lance says while entering with a happy face. "Well Mr. Pillar, where have you've been?" Victoria asked. "Like I said, I was at the library." Lance replied. "Right, sure you were." Victoria said in a sarcastic tone. Then Elementor's cloak changed from grey to red. "That's enough, we all had a rough day today, lets just get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Elementor said. The others just nodded and went to bed. Bringing the free day to the end.

* * *

 **Well that is the end of there free day. Tell me what you think. Give me some ideas for my next chapter. Your free to give ideas. Like I said share your ideas. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	9. Battles and Lectures

**Well welcome back to chapter 9. In the last 2 chapters, team BLVE took a free day off. We saw bullies beat up, back stories told, friends reunited, and teammates together. Who knows whats to come next? Well lets just see. I also like to thank oathkeeper0317 and k wolf omega for inspiring me to do this. I don't own anything except my OC.C**

* * *

Today was the day they start classes. They all put on their uniforms that were required. Elementor was aloud to were his cloak to tell which personality he is in. Right now it was brown. "Uh, why do we have to wear these monkey suit" Elementor said. His cloak changed from brown to blue. "Take deep breaths Earth. Once the classes are over we can put on our normal gear." He now said.

Barrett and Lance gave him odd looks. "Why does he always talk to himself like that?" Barrett asked. "I don't know, it'sss just how he isss." Victoria replied. Elementor's cloak changed from blue to red. "Well we need to get to class now or we will be late." He said. Then his cloak changed to grey. "Lets go team BLVE!" He then shouted.

When they got to the classroom, they looked around and saw seats with there names on it. "Well guessss we are sitting here." Victoria said.

They all sat down in there row and waited for class to start. Elementor's cloak changed into blue. "How about I stay out that we can all pay attention and learn." Elementor said. The cloak then changed from blue to brown. "I am good with that." He said then the cloak changed from brown to red. "Sure, besides you rarely come out of here." Elementor said.

A little while later they saw team RWBY and team JNPR enter the classroom just before class started. Barrett was trying to stay awake throughout the lecture. Lance was taking in everything professor Port said. Victoria wasn't even paying attention but knew what was going on. And Elementor in his blue cloak was writing down notes.

They continued to do these until they heard someone shout "I do sir!" They looked around and saw that Weiss. "Oh this can not turn out well." Barrett said. "I think you are right Barrett." Elementor said.

They then saw Weiss got up and went for an attire change and came back with her weapon. Then they heard her team say " Go Weiss." "Fight well." "Represent team RWBY." Port then said "Let the match BEGIN!" As he slashed the crate open with his blunderbuss axe.

When the crate opened up, it revealed too be a grimm hog(I don't know what it is called so please don't hate). The grimm charged at Weiss. Weiss dodged and slashed at its side. The grimm turned around and charged again. This time Weiss stopped it but was disarmed. She then dodged another strike and got her weapon (can someone please tell me what the name of Weiss' weapon is spelled cause I have a hard time sounding it out). Ruby tried to give Weiss some advice but only got back "Stop telling me what to do!"

Then the grimm did a rollout attack but was stopped by Weiss' glyph. Then she charged at its under belly and pierced it ending the fight. Port then said "We are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."

After that class was over. "Well that was interesting." Elementor said in his grey cloak. "Sure was, I wonder why Weiss would yell at Ruby like that when she was trying to help?" Lance wonders. "Well we have a big day tomorrow asss well so we better get some sleep." "Agreed." They all said.

 _Somewhere in Vale,_

"What are we going to do about that snake faunus girl? We can't get her to join no matter what we do." One man said. "Well we will have to keep on trying til we do." A female said. "Forget about the faunus girl please. It's driving me crazy just talking about what you are going to do." A guy with a cane walked up. "Besides I have a plan to steal dust. So we better get ready." He then said. "Yes sir." They both said.

* * *

 **Well that is chapter 9. You are probably wondering who are these mysterious people. What do they want with Victoria? This could be the most dramatic way I end a chapter. So til next time. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond .**


	10. Nightmares turn into Frightmares

**Welcome back to the journey of team BLVE. Last time we Weiss angrily yelling at Ruby and Weiss fighting a boarbatusk ( Thanks k wolf omega.) This is something I thought of. If you want more RWBY fanfictions go to oathkeeper0317 and k wolf omega's stories to read. Lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Dreams are the way to your greatest wishes. But sometimes those dreams can become nightmares. We find team BLVE in there dorms at night just sleeping. Each dreaming of their greatest desires. They then find that they are having nightmares.

 _In Barrett's dream,_

Barrett was with his family happily as can be. He was a young boy. His family always lived near the lake. It was Barrett's favorite spot to go fishing. He loved how his family played and fished with him. He was very happy. Until one day.

His family got attacked by a bunch grimm. Barrett was actually scared when he looked around. He tried to defend his family however he could. But he was full of terror that he couldn't move.

He watched as his family was struck down one by one. First, his father. Next, his mother. Finally his younger sister. He was so devasted. He fell to his knees. After that a beowolf leaped towards him.

Just then Barrett awoke. He was sweating like no tomorrow. He was also panting. Barrett then looked around to find he was still in his teams dorm. "Training time." He whispered to himself.

He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He tried not to make any noise to wake his teammates. He he shut the door, Elementor woke up and noticed Barrett wasn't in bed. He walked out of his dorm and saw Barrett. "Hey Barrett were are you going?" He asked in a sleepy voice with his brown cloak on.

Barrett turned around and saw Elementor. "Going to train my strength." Barrett replied. "In the middle of the night?" Elementor questioned. "It's personal." Barrett said. "Come on, you can tell me, we are teammates." Elementor said while his cloak changed to grey. "I don't like to talk about it!" Barrett shouted.

"Please tell me what's bothering you." Elementor said. "Fine meet me in the training room." Barrett said.

When they were in the training room, they found some seats to sit down. "Well, I should start at the beginning." Barrett started. "My family lives near a lake. It was near a forest where grimm roam. That lake was my favorite place to fish. Even my dad helps me catch some fish for the family. One day, my family was atacked by a pack of beowolfs." Barrett said while having tears in his eyes. He continued "My dad fought them off and saved our family. That day..." He stopped, wiping tears away. "That day scarred me for life. That is why I am getting nightmares. Nightmares that my family was killed by grimm. That is why I train nonstop, to one day protect my family." Barrett finished.

"Wow I never knew you had a tragic fate dealt to you." Elementor, still in his grey cloak said while tears were forming. "It's ok, at least I told someone who I can trust." Barrett said. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Well I got to go back to bed. Good night." Elementor said while leaving. Barrett just smiled.

 _In Lance's dream,_

Lance was running, running toward what he thought was fighting. His theory was proven right when he saw a man with white hair going down to his shoulders. The man had a lance like Lance's. His stance was similar to Lance's stance. Lance realized who this man was.

"DAD!" He tried to reach out but went through him. "Dad, RUN!" Lance tried to get him to move, but his dad couldn't hear him. The beowolfs leaped at his dad.

"DAD!" Lance yelled as he woke up. Lance had sweat running down his face. He realized this and went into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and ran his hands under it. He then ran his face with his hands. "Dad." Lance murmured to himself. "I will find you, no matter what.

"Lance, you ok." Victoria asked as she walked in. "Oh, I am ok Victoria, no need to worry." Lance replied. "Something isss bothering you, isn't it?" She asked. "Victoria, I don't want to mess with your sleep." Lance said. "Ok, but if you need to talk, come find me." Victoria said while walking out.

"No matter what, I will find you dad." Lance said before going back to bed.

* * *

 **Well there is part 1. This is a story of there deepest fears. We saw what Barrett's and Lance's greatest fear was. What will be Victoria and Elementor's greatest fear. Well this has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	11. Nightmares turn into Frightmares Part 2

**Welcome back to Nightmares turn into frightmares. We left off with seeing Barrett and Lance's greatest fear. Do you wonder what is Victoria and Elementor's greatest fear is. Well you are going to find out in this chapter. Lets begin. I would like to thank Orangeninjaguy for giving me an idea to add to Victoria's faunus character.**

* * *

 _In Victoria's dream,_

Victoria found herself in a cage that was surrounded by White Fang. "Let me go!" Victoria shouted. They just grinned and moved to the side. "Come down snakey, we are not going to hurt you." A guy with a cane said while walking towards the cage. "If you are planning to make me join the White Fang it'sss not going to work." Victoria said while crossing her arms.

"Oh, I can make you change your mind. Bring him in." He said to a couple of White Fang members. "Yes sir." One of them with dog ears said. They then left and brought back a little boy. "HEY, LET ME GO!" The boy said. He also had a snake tail. "Kyle!" Victoria yelled in shock. "I believe you two may know each other." The man with cane said. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Victoria shouted. "Oh we won't if you join the White Fang." The man said while putting his cane to the boy's throat. "Don't touch him or you will pay!" Victoria shouted. "Then join the White Fang." He said.

Victoria then clenched her hand. "I said, don't touch him!" Victoria yelled while her eyes slanted and her tongue forked. She then whipped her tail around and smashed the cage open. The man just glared. The White Fang members backed up. Victoria slowly slid back up to her feet. She glared while she hissed. The White Fang were scared of what she could do. "Well snakey got out of her cage, time to put her back in boys." The man with the cane said.

The White Fang charged at her but were knocked out with her tail. "Thisss isss for harming my little brother!" She hissed at him. "Well time to make my escape." The man said aiming his cane down. He shot the ground making a dust cloud around him. "Your coming with me boy." He said while grabbing the boy. "No!" The boy yelled and tried to get away, but was caught.

Then they both disappeared in the dust cload before Victoria could reach it. "Come back you coward! Bring my brother back!" She yelled. She then punched the ground. Victoria was then crying.

She then awoke to find herself im her bed at the dorm. She touched her face to see if it was normal, which it was. She then got up to go to the bathroom to find Lance leaning on the counter of the bathroom sink. "Lance, you ok?" She asks as she walked in. "Oh, I am ok Victoria, no need to worry." Lance said. "Something isss bothering you, isn't it?" Victoria asked. "Victoria, I don't want to mess with your sleep." Lance replied. Victoria then said "Ok, but if you need anyone to talk to, come find me." She then walked out.

 _'I will protect you brother, no matter what.'_ Victoria thought as she went back to bed.

 _In Elementor's dream,_

Elementor was running through a torn down city, the city of Vale. He found an old man that was lying in a ditch. "What happened here?" Elementor asked the old man. The old manthen pointed up. Elementor then looked up and saw a black figure. His eyes widened. "No, it couldn't be." He said with his red cloak on.

Just then the black figure looked down and saw Elementor. The black figure was made of air. Then the black figure pulled out a black bow and a black arrow. He then shot the arrow towards Elementor who dodged it. When the arrow hit the ground it exploded. Then the black figure changed his appearance from air to rock. He fell straight down and made a crater when he landed.

Elementor's cloak changed from red to grey. "This can't be real." He said scared. "Oh, this is all real." The figure said in a dark voice. He then punched the ground to make a small earthquake. The cloak changed to brown. "Come on, we need to defeat him bedore he destroys more cities!" Elementor said while pulling out his weapon which unfolded into an axe. Elementor then charged at the black figure but was stopped by the figure. "You can't defeat me, I am you." The figure said in a deep voice.

The figure then grabbed Elementor's weapon and kicked him back. "Besides, I am much stronger than you in every way." The figure said. "Just look around. No friends, no family, and no home. What do you need to protect now?" The figure said while knocking Elementor through three buildings.

Elementor was hurt badly. "You should just let the darkness consume you, take over you." The figure said darkly. "No, ... I will never ... let myself go dark ... to the likes of you." Elementor said panting. The figure then changed from rock to fire. "Then burn."

Elementor then awoke screaming. He was sweating like there was no tomorrow. He had his red cloak on. "That is why I don't like our transformations." He said. His cloak then changed to blue. "It's ok, it was just a dream." His cloak then changed back to red. "Just a dream. A dream that could become reality if we don't keep in check!" He yelled. Then the cloak changed to brown. "Dream or not we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Then it changed back to blue. "Earth is right Fire, we need some rest." Elementor then went back to sleep. Thinking of what is going to come.

* * *

 **Well there is part 2 of Nightmares turn into Frightmares. Points for whoever can guess who the guy in the cane was and who was the black figure. Make sure to review what you think of my story give me some ideas for my future chapters. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	12. Relaxing and Storytelling

**Hello and welcome back to chapter 12 of the journey of team BLVE. Since in the episode Jaunedice it said a couple weeks since professor Ports classroom. I am going to be doing my own little episodes of there adventures. If you don't like this tell me in the reviews below. Orangeninjaguy gave me this idea for this chapter. Lets get to the adventure.**

It was an ordinary day at Beacon. It was the weekend and our hunters and huntress' in training were walking around and talking with one another. Barrett was talking to Yang and Nora, Lance was talking to Weiss, Ren, and Blake, Victoria was talking to Jaune and Pyrrha, and Elementor was talking to Ruby.

"So Lance, you come from a wealthy family?" Ren asked. "Yes I do." Lance replied. "I can remember every member of my family for as long as I can remember." Lance continued. "Lance is your father's name Jack Pillar?" Weiss asked. Lance took a deep breath. "Yes, yes it is." Lance then replied. "Well I knew him because he used to work for my father's company." Weiss said. "Yes I think his job was a director." Lance said trying to think. Then Weiss said "Well he stopped coming in seven years ago, what happened to him." Lance then froze in place which caused the others to stop.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Barrett asked. "Did I say something wrong?" Weiss asked. Elementor in his grey cloak walked up to Lance and said "Are you there Lance?" Lance then snapped back to reality and said "I am ok." So what happened to your ..." Weiss tried to ask but her mouth was covered by Blake who shook her head.

"Well letsss find a place to rest." Victoria suggested. The others nodded. They soon found a tree to rest upon. "This will work great." Elementor said still in his grey cloak. He then sat down besides the tree followed by Ruby. Lance and Weiss leaned against the tree while Blake hopped to a branch to read. Victoria decided to lay on the ground. Jaune reached for the lowest branch he can find followed by Pyrrha. That left Barrett, Yang, and Nora to compete for the highest branch with Barrett winning.

"I wish it was like this every day." Elementor said. "Thisss isss perfect." Victoria said. The rest of them nodded.

Elementor then looked at the cloads. His cloak changed from grey to blue. "Such a relaxing day." When he did Ruby looked at him in a surprised face. Elementor saw this and face palmed. He then looked around and saw that the others were sleeping. He then looked back at Ruby and said "Follow me."

They then walked away to a place far away from the others. Elementor's cloak changed back to grey. "You may be asking a few questions." Elementor said. Ruby nodded. "Well I should tell you what happened from the beginning." He said.

"It all started when I was halfway through my final year of training that the day happened." Elementor's cloak changed to red. "We were training in the woods near my house." His cloak changed to brown. "We were then attacked by a pack of beowolfs. We then ran because we knew we couldn't take them on at once." The cloak changed once again into grey. "We then found a cave to hide in, and in that cave we saw something glowing. Our curiosity got the better of us and we walked to it." The cloak then changed to blue. "We found an orb shaped thing on a piece of stone. Again our curiosity got the better of us. His cloak changed to brown. "We then went to pick up the orb. But before we could pick it up, it glowed so bright that we couldn't see anything." The cloak changed into red. "We fell unconscious for awhile. When we woke up, we found out that we can change personalities. Each personality is connected to a different emotion." The cloak changed to grey. "We then went home to tell mom what happened. She then used her semblance to see inside me and saw that the core had attached itself to part of my heart. It was hard to get control over each personality but we gotused to it." The cloak changed back into red. "And this is the outcome you see before you." He finished.

Ruby looked at him with worry. "That is sad to carry a burden like that." She said. "It's ok, no need to worry." Elementor said while patting her head. "It has worked great for me in more ways than one." He continued. "How did it help you?" Ruby asked. His cloak changed to grey. "Well, it helped me get more control over my semblance." He replied. His cloak changed to blue. Then he bended some water from the fountain nearby. He bended the water around them and then bended it into a small ice crystal.

Ruby was in awe. "Wow." She said surprised. He then put the crystal on a necklace and put the necklace on Ruby. "It will never melt because when I bend it, it will do what I want it to do." Elementor said. "Coool." She said in excitement. Elementor's cloak then changed back to grey. "We should head back before the others wake up." He said. Ruby nodded and went back to the tree where the others were.

 _'Never expected her to be so calm. She has really matured since the last time I saw her.'_ Elementor thought while sitting down with Ruby.

 **That has been chapter 12 of their journey. The tree idea was the inspiration from oathkeeper0317's story RWBY: The Assassin. I have got a challenge for you. If you can name some shippings between my OC characters and the RWBY characters, I will mention you guys in future chapters. The reason behind this is because I can't think of a shipping name between my characters and RWBY characters. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	13. Learning and Love?

**Hello and welcome back. Shout out to k wolf omega and oathkeeper0317 for helping me get some shipping names. The ones they thought of were called ElementalRose (Elementor and Ruby) and Icicle (Lance and Weiss). If you guys have any more ideas for shipping names between my oc and rwby characters, don't be afraid to say it. Well lets get on with the story. This is the chapter that is connected to the episode Jaunedice. Like I said I don't own anything of RWBY except my OC's.**

* * *

Team RWBY, NPR, and BLVE were all in the main hall watching Cardin and Jaune battle. Jaune was nearly tired while Cardin was just standing there unharmed. Cardin just laughed. Then Jaune charged at Cardin. Cardin then dodged and hit Jaune with his mace knocking Jaune's shield out of his hand. Then Jaune charged again with his sword connecting with Cardin's mace. "This is the part were you lose." Cardin said. "Over my dead *huff*." He said while he got kicked in the gut by Cardin.

Jaune then fell to the ground. Then Cardin lifted his mace up and was about to swing down at Jaune until Glynda stopped the match. "Cardin that's enough." Glynda said. "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual, this would indicate that Jaune is no lomger fit to battle and the official may call the match." She continued.

She then said "Mr. Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gaging your arua will decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it better to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we." Glynda finished. "Speak for yourself." Cardin said. Barrett just glared at Cardin. "Does that guy ever shut up?" Barrett said. Elementor said in his blue cloak "Just calm down Barrett, no need to get angry." "Well I think it'sss not right to pick on other studentsss." Victoria replied.

They then all heard the bell ring. They all got up and headed to the cafeteria. "Just wait til Cardin has to battle me. I will turn him into a puddle." Barrett said while sitting down to eat. "Well the Vytal festival is coming and there is going to be alot of strong people to test your strength." Lance said. Right there they heard team RWBY and team JNPR talking.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Elementor asked in his grey cloak. Then they heard someone say "Ow, stop that." Barrett recognized the voice and turned to see team Cardin pulling on Velvet's rabbit ears. "I thought I warned them about picking on Velvet again." Barrett said in an angered voice. He then got up and walked towards them. "Hey Cardin!" Barrett shouted at him. Cardin then looked up and saw Barrett. "Well look at what we have here. Going to save your little bunny pal." Cardin said. "Remember what I said next time you picked on Velvet." Barrett threatened. "What are you going to do, we are in the cafeteria." Cardin said.

Barrett then glared at him. Cardin then said "Come on guys, this isn't worth it." Cardin said while motioning the guys to follow. "Thank you again Barrett." Velvet said while hugging him. "It is ok. Just remember that I will always protect the ones who are getting hurt or injured." Barrett said back. "Well I should get back to my team now." Velvet said while waving goodbye.

Elementor's cloak then changed to brown. "Do I see love blossoming between you two?" Elementor said. "Shut up Elementor before I put you unconscious." Elementor just gulped and kept eating.

After they got finished eating, they went to professor Oobleck's classroom. When they arrived they found there seats and sat down. "Wonder what thisss teacher isss like." Victoria said. When everybody sat down, the class started. They then saw the teacher come out of nowhere. "Where did he come from?" Elementor asked in his grey cloak. "Hello class, I am professor Oobleck." Oobleck said quickly. He then started to teach the class what they will be learning. Every member of team BLVE was trying to keep track of him. "Is that guy hyper or something?" Barrett said before getting shushed by Lance.

Oobleck then asked "What many theorists believe to be the turning in the third year of the war?" Lance and Weiss both raised their hands. Lance saw Weiss' hand and said "Let Weiss answer. Like my mother said _'Ladies first.'_ " Weiss blushed and said "The battle at Fort Castle." "Precisely." Oobleck replied. He then asked another question which Cardin made Jaune raise his hand. Barrett glared at Cardin from his seat. Lance was to focused to pay any attention to his teammates. Elementor saw that Pyrrha was trying to help Jaune answer the question. Jaune then said "Uh, binoculars." That caused some of the class to laugh even Cardin. Barrett snarled and Pyrrha face palmed. Lance then raised his hand. "The answer is night vision." Lance said.

"That's correct Mr. Pillar." Oobleck said. Oobleck then said "Cardin, you and Mr. Arc can both see me after class. Now moving on." A little while later class ended and team BLVE were walking around. "Cardin is going to pay for what he is doing." Barrett said in an angered voice. "Control your rage Barrett, no need to get angry." Lance said trying to calm Barrett down. "Well we got a couple of hoursss before it isss night time. What shall we do then?" Victoria asked. "Well I am going to the training room." Barrett replied. "I will go with him. I want to test out some more stances I learned." Lance added. "I am going to walk around more." Elementor said in his blue cloak. "Well see you guysss back at the dorm." Victoria said.

Elementor was walking around until he saw Jaune and Cardin on the balcony. His cloak changed to red. "What are they talking about?" Elementor said while trying to listen. He then saw Cardin walking his way. "Well no time to find out now." Elementor said while going back to his dorm.

When he got back to his dorm, he found Lance reading his books, Victoria relaxing on the couch, and Barrett just laying on his bed. "Ok time to get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Elementor said while getting into his bed. "Goodnight." Barrett said while turning to his side. "Buenos noches." Lance replied in spanish. "Ok, see you guysss tomorrow." Victoria said while getting into bed.

 _'Wonder what Cardin and Jaune were doing on the balcony.'_ Elementor thought while closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **There is chapter 13 of their journey. Did we really see love between Barrett and Velvet? Who knows. Next time they are going to Forever Fall. What will happen there? Again I would like to thank oathkeeper0317 for thinking up ElementalRose and k wolf omega for thinking up Icicle. If you can hink of more shipping names between my characters and the RWBY characters, just put them in the reviews. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	14. Collecting and Conquering

**Hello and welcome back to the journey. You know what time of school day it is. It is a field trip. But it is not going to be any ordinary field trip. We are going to Forever Fall. I will try to use the advice of the Guess Who person. I will not reveal his true identity. I have nothing else to talk about, so let's get to the story.**

* * *

We find our young hunters and huntress in training in a forest with Glynda Goodwitch, team RWBY, team JNPR, and team CRDL. There assignment was to collect sap from the trees.

"Why do we have to collect sap on one of the hottest daysss of the year?" Victoria asked. Lance said "It is not even that hot. Why are you complaining?" Victoria then glared at Lance. "Oh right, sorry." Lance apologized.

"Lets just get this done asap." Elementor said in his grey cloak. Then they all got shushed by Blake. "I just want to get this done." Elementor said again.

Once Glynda gave the orders, they were off. Elementor kept a close eye on Cardin to see if he does anything. Victoria is in a tree collecting sap. Barrett just found a nearby tree to get sap. Lance went deep into the woods to look for good sap.

"Ok, now which one should I get?" Lance said. Lance then found a good tree to collect sap from. "This tree will be perfect." Lance then heard a growling from the bushes near him. He backed up and unsheathed his lance. He waited for something to come out. When he slowly walked towards the bush, a pack of beowolfs came out.

He then got prepared to attack then froze when he saw something white in the largest beowolf's mouth. Lance realized what it could be. Lance then had a flashback to when he was nine. His father was there fending off a pack of beowolfs while he ran. Lance then completely froze. He was unable to move.

About twenty feet Barrett was looking for Lance. "Lance, Lance where are you?" Barrett said. "Where could he be?" Barrett asked himself. The he heard growling and turned to see Lance just standing there with a pack of beowolfs. "Lance!" He said while pulling out Bonebreaker and running in Lance's direction.

Just then a beowolf leapt up at Lance only to get cut in half by Barrett. "Lance, why are you just standing there?" Barrett said. Lance then fell to his knees in fear. "NO, NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T!" Lance shouted. Barrett then blocked an attack by another beowolf. "Lance, snap out of it and help me." Barrett said while slicing the beowolf in two.

Lance then shouted "I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Barrett then realized it was useless to get to him now. "This is one tough pack of dogs." Barrett said while slicing two more beowolfs. He then sent a message to the rest of the team. "Help, we need backup pronto or we will be dog food!" Barrett said.

Back at where the others were, Victoria received the message first and went to find Elementor. Elementor was keeping an eye Cardin and his team. He saw that team CRDL was lying down next to some trees while Jaune was collecting sap for them. "Why is Jaune getting sap for team CRDL? It doesn't make sense?" Elementor in his red cloak asked himself.

"ELEMENTOR!" He heard someone call his name. He then looked back and saw Victoria. "Victoria, what's wrong?" Elementor asked her. "Barrett and Lance are being attacked by a pack of beowolfsss." Victoria replied. Elementor's cloak changed to grey. "We have to help them. Can you track the message to see what direction to go in?" He asked. Victoria replied "I am not asss smart asss Lance but I will try."

Victoria got just enough information to tell which direction Barrett and Lance were. "They are east of usss near the river." She said. His cloak now changed to brown. "What are we waiting for? Lets go help them." Elementor said while pulling out his axe. They then started to head east to the river.

"Do you see them?" Elementor asked. Victoria looked around and saw Barrett protecting Lance who was on his knees. "Over there, I see them." She said. Barrett was trying to defend Lance as best as he can. "Hurry guys. I don't know how much longer I can hold." Barrett said. "Don't worry about it." He heard someone say. Then he saw a long chain like thing wrap around three beowlfs' heads and decapitate them.

"Took you guys long enough." Barrett said irritated. "Decided to look at some flowers." Elementor joked. Victoria then noticed Lance. "What'sss up with him?" She asked. "Beats me, he was like this when I got here." Barrett replied. Elementor's cloak then changed to blue. "Guys pay attention to what is happening right now." He said while bending the water nearby on to a few beowolfs and killing them with his triton.

Lance poked his head up to see this. His eyes then glowed and then turned back to normal. "Let me finish the alpha." Lance said while standing up. "Are you sure?" Barrett questioned. "It is ok, this is my fight." Lance replied while picking up his lance.

Lance then bended the water nearby like Elementor. Barrett and Victoria were surprised that he could bend the water like Elementor. "Guys I need some ..." Elementor said but stopped when he turned around and saw Lance bending the water. Lance then threw his lance up in the air. The lance separated into dual lances. He then caught them and bended the water on to the two lances. He then put some ice dust on the water to make it freeze.

"Lets do this." Lance said while charging after the alpha. The alpha then ran towards Lance. The alpha swiped at Lance with his claws but missed. Lance then jumped over the beowolf to kick it in its side. "You are the beowolf who attacked me and my dad that day." Lance said while throwing one of his lances into the beowolf's side hooking it against a tree. "It is because of you now that I am fatherless." He continued. The others were surprised when he said that. Lance then walked slowly up to the beowolf. "Every day, I live in fear. Every day, I worry. Every day, I wonder when I will see father again." Lance said in a monotonous voice. He then stopped near the beowolf. "This will be the day I start my search for my father." Lance said while jabbing his lance into the beowolf's side ending him.

Lance then took his lances out of the dead beowolf. He then grabbed the white cloth that was in its mouth. The other beowolfs ran away to hide. Elementor's cloak changed from blue to grey. "That was AWESOME!" Elementor said in a excited tone. "Who knew something that bad could happen to such a good person." Victoria said while putting her weapon away. "There is something that I am still wondering about. How did you bend the water like Elementor did?" Barrett asked.

"Guess I have some explaining to do." Lance replied while putting his hand behind his head. Lance continued "You see, my semblance is unique in its own way. I can copy any semblance I see." "So you can copy every semblance you see." Barrett said. "That is correct, but the only problem is that I need concentration." Lance replied.

Elementor's cloak changed to red. "That is simple. Now should we get back before anyone notices we are gone." Elementor suggested. The rest all nodded and headed back to where they were supposed to meet after Lance got some sap.

The cloak changed from red to grey. "At least we got out of that sticky situation." Elementor joked. When they got back, they saw Jaune decapitate a large ursa. "Now that isss some skill right there." Victoria hissed. "Lets just get back to Goodwitch and head home please." Barrett said.

After all the students were gathered, they went back to Beacon. "I need something to eat before I starve." Barrett said. "How about we all get some dinner then head to our dorm." Lance said.

They all nodded and went to the cafeteria to eat. "I will catch up with you guys. I need to go check on something." Lance said. "Ok, meet up at the dorm around 10?" Elementor said. "Sure." Lance replied while heading towards the library.

When he reached the library, he went to a computer and started typing. "I will find you father, if it's the last thing I do." Lance said quietly. "And my search starts today." He finished.

* * *

 **Well there is Forever Fall. This is my longest chapter yet. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. I will still put my story in the time line of the show but do my own things from now on. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	15. Siblings and Nicknames

**Hello and welcome back to the journey. Last time we saw Lance conquer (not got over) his fear. We also saw Lance use his semblance. What could be next? Lets get to the journey. No more monkeying around. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

It was a lovely day in the town of Vale. Our hunters and huntress in training were walking around town. Victoria then said "A perfect day to go shopping." "Remember we are here to welcome the new students." Lance said. "Whatever. Their strength will never compare to my strength." Barrett said irritated. Elementor in his grey cloak said "Why so grumpy? You miss your little rabbit." "Better be quiet or we will have to carry you back to Beacon again with a broken body." Barrett said even more irritated.

As they were talking, they saw a dust shop that was shattered. "What happened here?" Lance asked. As they got closer, they heard two men talking. "Think it was the White Fang." One man said. "Probably. But why would they need that much dust and no money?" The other man replied. That made Victoria hiss.

Just then they heard someone say "The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." They all turned to see team RWBY. They found out that the voice came from Weiss. "What isss her problem." Victoria hissed. "Don't worry about her. Lets just have fun." Lance said while trying to calm Victoria down.

"How can I calm down when someone is saying stuff that is not true!" Victoria hissed at Lance. Elementor's cloak changed to red. "Stop it Victoria. There is no need to get angry." Elementor almost shouted. "So none of you are with me." Victoria said. "We are, it's just not our problem right now." Barrett replied. "Not our problem! Not our problem! Every day more people are getting hurt thanksss to them! They are misguided and confused! We can set them straight!" Victoria hissed at them.

They all just stared at her with doubt. "Fine, if you won't help me then I will find someone that will." Victoria said while running into the city. Elementor's cloak changed back to grey. "Victoria, wait." He said trying to run after her but was stopped by Barrett. "Let her be. Give her time to think it through." Barrett said. Elementor looked at him and nodded.

Just then they heard someone yell "Someone stop that faunus!" They all looked over near the docks to see a man with a monkey tail running from some men. "Shall we?" Elementor asked. The others nodded and they all ran after the faunus.

Team RWBY was also chasing the faunus. "How's it going?" Elementor asked them. They all shrugged and ran ahead of them. "Wow, they are serious about getting that guy." Barrett said. Then they all saw the faunus do some parkour. "Well that guy doesn't monkey around." Elementor joked while stopping prompting the other two to stop.

"Why did we stop?" Barrett asked. Elementor's cloak changed into blue. "We need to get an aerial advantage." He said while pointing to the roof. The others nodded and they all leapt up to a fire escape and started to ascend.

 _Meanwhile with Victoria,_

Victoria was still running. She was looking for someone to help. _'Isss there anyone that can help that I can trust.'_ She thought.

She then went into an alley lane. "Thisss isss harder than I thought." She said. Just then, four White Fang members entered the alley lane and saw Victoria. "Hey you." One said in a male voice with dog ears. Victoria turned around and saw the four members. "You guysss again. I can't take a break by myself without running into you guysss." Victoria hissed. "You better come with us or else." Another member said in a male voice with a lion's tail. "Here we go again." Victoria said irritated while getting into her original stance.

Just as one of the members was about to attack, he was knocked out. The members and even Victoria were confused. Just then another member was knocked out. The man with the dog ears turned around and shouted "Show yourself!"

Then a voice came back saying "Ok, letsss do thisss." Victoria shot her eyes open when she heard that voice. Then from out of the shadows, a young boy leapt out and kicked the man with the lion's tail in the gut. The boy was dressed in raggy clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt that was torn at the sleeves. He was also wearing shorts that go to his knees. He was also carrying a wooden staff. He had a sheath for his staff on his back. The most interesting feature on the young boy was the snake tail.

Victoria recognized the snake tail. "Kyle!" She shouted. "Hi sisss. How hasss it been?" The boy named Kyle asked. He then charged forward at the man that was still recovering from the kick before. Kyle then swung the staff around and hit him in the head knocking him out. The member with the dog ears tried to hit him but missed because Kyle rolled out of the way. Kyle then spun the staff until it collapsed into smaller pieces connected by a sturdy string. He then swung his staff around knocking the man in the chest. The man stumbled back trying to gain his balance back. When he got his balance back, he was knocked out by Kyle's staff.

When Kyle put his staff back to the way it was and then put it in its sheath. He then turned around and saw Victoria with a surprised look. "What'sss wrong sisss, surprised to see me?" He asked. Victoria then replied "A little, yesss. Where did you learn to fight like that?" "I have been doing it for a few weeksss after you left. Ever since the White Fang has increased in size, I had to learn to defend myself. So I left the apartment and went all over the city to train. I then made this staff that collapsesss so I can attack at a distance." He finished.

Victoria was proud of her little brother for learning to defend himself. "That isss great Kyle. I am so proud of you." She hissed with happiness. He laughed then smiled. Then he asked "Hey, aren't you suppose to be at Beacon?" "Actually, me and my team were at the docksss welcoming studentsss but got a little side stracked." She explained. "Oh, do you need a place to stay for awhile, I have a hideout a few blocks down." "Yesss. I need a place to think thingsss through." She said. With that, they were on there way through the shadows.

 _Back with team BLE,_

They were on the roof still chasing the monkey faunus. They had to leap over buildings and do some parkour just to keep up with him. Elementor in his brown cloak said "Does this guy ever stop monkeying around?" "I don't know but this will end now." Barrett said while pulling out Bonebreaker.

When they were all on the same roof, Barrett swung Bonebreaker at the ground hard enough to shake it. This made the monkey faunus stumble to the ground. This allowed the guys to catch up to him. When the faunus tried to flip over on his back and stand, he saw a giant sword near his chest. "Woah, easy with the giant sword man." He said. Barrett glared at the man. "Barrett, calm down." Lance said putting a hand a Barrett's shoulder. The cloak now changed to blue. "Lance is right Barrett, we need to approach this at a calm state." Elementor added. "Fine, but if he tries anything, I will act." Barrett said while putting Bonebreaker away.

"Thank you karate kid." The man joked. That made Barrett growl. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Lance asked politely. "My name is Sun, Sun Wukong." The man named Sun said. The cloak now changed to grey. "Nice to meet you Sun. My name is Elementor and this is Lance Pillar." Elementor introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Lance says while bowing formally. "Hello Lance. I already met karate kid over here." Sun said while pointing to Barrett. "The name is Barrett, not karate kid." Barrett growled.

"Yea, whatever." Sun said. "We have another question. Why were you on the cargo boat?" Lance asks crossing his arms. "I was acting as the great stowaway!" Sun replied while raising his fist in the air. They all sweat dropped when he said that. Elementor's cloak now changed to red. "Ok, but why were you?" Elementor asked again. "Oh, you see, me and my friends didn't have enough lien for the fairy. So I told them I would catch up with them by sneaking on tye cargo ship." "Well that explains it." Barrett said. "Oh, I did hear something about someone trying to rob the docks tomorrow night." Sun also added. Elementor looked at the others which nodded their heads. "Ok we will be there." Elementor said. "Ok, see you guys later." With that, Sun ran and leapt off on to anotuer building.

"I really hate that guy." Barrett growled. "Calm down Barrett, at least he gave us information about a robbery that will happen at the docks." Lance said. "How can we trust him? We barely even know him." Barrett argued. "Truth or not, we got to check it out. So tomorrow night, we go to the docks." Elementor said.

* * *

 **Well that raps up this chapter. We finally met Sun Wukong the monkey faunus. What will happen at the docks? Only time will tell. I put a lot of thought into this one. So review if you have any questions. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	16. Friends and Fights Part 1

**Hello and welcome back to The Journey of team BLVE. Last time we met Victoria's little brother Kyle La dusa. We also met Sun Wukong who gave are young hunters information about a heist that will happen at the docks. Today's chapter will be awesome. I will have a lot of thought to put in so I don't know when this will go up. I own nothing except my oc's.**

* * *

We find our young hunters traveling the city of Vale, looking for Sun. "Why are we looking for this little chimp?" Barrett asked aggravated. "Like Elementor said, he could have some more valuable information about the White Fang." Lance answered. "Shouldn't we be looking for Victoria instead of the monkey." Barrett said. Elementor said in his red cloak "We are. We can look for both of them."

"Besides, Victoria can take care of herself." Lance pointed out. "You are probably right. But if that guy calls me karate kid again, we are going to have some issues." Barrett said. "Oh brother." Lance said while face palming.

 _With Victoria,_

Victoria and her little brother Kyle were traveling through the shadows to Kyle's hideout. "We're almost there sisss." Kyle whispered. Victoria nodded her head.

They went a couple of more blocks down and found a shack in the alley way. "Thisss isss your hideout?" Victoria asked. "It'sss not much but it worksss." Kyle answered. "My friendsss also helped me make it." He added. When he said that, a young boy that had a tiger tail and a young girl also with a tiger tail came out of the shack. "Sisss, you remember Dennisss and Deliliah Stripesss." Kyle said while gesturing towards them.

"Yesss, I remember them very well." Victoria said. "Vicky!" Deliliah shouted with excitement while running up to hug Victoria. Deliliah has been calling Victoria Vicky since she could talk. "Nice to see you too Deliliah." Victoria said while rubbing Deliliah's head.

"I remember when I used to watch you guysss when you were young." Victoria said while kneeling down. Deliliah just giggled which made Victoria smile. "Kyle, there is something you have to know about." Dennis said getting the attention from Kyle. "What isss it Dennisss?" Kyle asked. "When you were gone, I heard a couple of voices from the rooftop. So I investigated and saw four men up there. One was dressed in white, the other had a black karate suit on, another was a monkey faunus, the last one had a cloak that changed color." Dennis informed. "Did you hear what they were talking about?" Kyle asked. "Not much, but the faunus did say something about a heist that is going to happen at the docks tomorrow night."

"Do you know who is going to be doing the heist?" Victoria asked while holding Deliliah. "Sorry, I couldn't get that information." Dennis apologized. "No need to be sorry Dennisss, you did asss much asss you can do." Victoria said.

"It'sss getting dark, we should probably get inside." Kyle said. Victoria and Dennis nodded while Deliliah yawned signaling that she was tired. After that they all went inside the little shack to rest up for tomorrow.

 _Back with team BLE, a little earlier,_

We find the young hunters in training still walking around Vale in search of their friend and Sun. "Man, how hard is it to find two people?" Elementor in his brown cloak asked. "I don't know but it is getting dark out. We should head back to Beacon." Lance said. "Lance is right Elementor, if we are going to take on this heist, we need our energy. We will find them tomorrow. Besides, I think Victoria can handle herself just fine." Barrett said. Then the cloak changed to blue. "Ok, lets head back." Elementor said. They both nodded and they all went back to Beacon.

When they got back to Beacon, the sun was starting to set. "I need to get something to eat before we head to bed." Elementor in his grey cloak said. "As long as it is not a banana, I will be fine." Lance joked which made the others crack a smile.

After they got something to eat, they were heading to their dorm until they saw Blake running towards the statue. "Quick in the tree." Elementor said. Then they all hid in the tree to watch Blake. "What is she doing out here at this time?" Barrett asked. "Who knows. Mabye she is just out here for a midnight stroll." Elementor said. "Ssshhh." Lance shushed them and pointed towards Blake who was taking off her bow to reveal two cat ears.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Elementor said in shock. The others nodded. They stayed there a little bit longer only to see Sun show up out of nowhere. "Man that guy is full of surprises." Barrett said. "Does anyone know what they are saying?" Lance asked.

At that point they heard someone shout "Blake!" They all turned to see the rest of team RWBY. "We gotta scram guys." Barrett said. Lance nodded and followed Barrett out of the tree. "Elementor, what are you waiting for?" Barrett shouted at Elementor. Elementor was watching Blake and Sun run. "You guys go to the dorm. I have to find out what is going on." He said while hopping off the tree and running after Blake and Sun.

"What is he thinking?" Barrett asked. "I don't know, but orders are orders, lets get to our dorm." Lance replied. Barrett nodded and they both walked back to the dorm.

 _Back to Victoria,_

Victoria, Kyle, Dennis, and Deliliah were all inside the shack. Deliliah was asleep in Victoria's arms. Dennis was making an extra sleeping place for Victoria, and Kyle was keeping watch through the window.

"How long have you guysss lived like thisss?" Victoria asked. "For about a month. Ever since the White Fang increased in numbers." Dennis explained. "When that started, I decided it would be safe if we hid out in an alley way. A couple of days later, I saw Kyle being chased by some White Fang members. I created a wooden tiger claw by then, so I decided to help." Dennis continued. "And I am thankful for that rescue." Kyle added in.

Then Dennis said "After I saved Kyle, I brought him back to the shack I built." "I knew you were smart, but not that smart." Victoria said in a surprised tone. "That'sss what I said." Kyle replied. Dennis then continued "After that, we have been helping each other as much as we could." "I have been supplying usss food and water so we can eat and drink while Dennisss hasss been thinking up plansss for usss to survive." Kyle said.

"You guysss would make the perfect teammatesss." Victoria said. Victoria then thought about her teammates. _'They were right, it isss not our problem yet. It isss our problem, but we can't do anything yet.'_ She thought while looking down at the sleeping Deliliah.

"Sisss, are you ok?" Kyle asked in a worried tone. Victoria looked up and said "No need to worry, I am ok." She replied. "The beds are ready. We all should get some sleep for tomorrow." Dennis said. They all nodded and Victoria set Deliliah down before laying down with the rest of them.

 _'Who knew Kyle can take care of himself like that. Also with a good friend. Kyle has really grownup.'_ Victoria thought before falling asleep with the others.

 _With Barrett and Lance,_

Barrett and Lance were sitting in there teams dorm. "What could have been so important that Elementor hae to rush off like that?" Barrett asked. Lance shrugged his shoulders while typing on his laptop.

Lance was searching for a link to his father from the piece of cloth he got from the beowolf at Forever Fall. While searching, he found more than a link to his father. This discovery shocked him when he went more deeper for information. "Barrett, you have to take a look at this." Lance said while showing Barrett what was on his laptop. Barrett also looked shocked and said "Should we tell Elementor?" Barrett asked. "We should keep this on the down low until we know more about this." Lance replied.

"If I am right, we made a big discovery." Lance said.

* * *

 **Well there is part one of the season finale. That's right, it has two parts. Now we met Kyle's friends Dennis and Deliliah Stripes. Like I said, the season finale will be hard to put into a story for my oc's, but I will try to work on it. Points to whoever can guess what Lance discovered. I am trying my best here. A big shout out to Oathkeeper0317 and K wolf omega for helping me think of the names for the two new faunus characters I added. If you guys want, I will try to make the fight scene long. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	17. Friends and Fights Part 2

**Hello and welcome back. This will be part 2 of Friends and Fights. Last time we saw Kyle's friends Dennis and Deliliah Stripes. Now I have some info to tell you guys before we start the story. One is that I will update my profile for more information on my oc characters. The second one is that I will take a break from this for awhile because I need to watch RWBY season 2 again to get some ideas. But don't worry, I will come back. I just need time. If you have ideas for me, just pm me and I will try to use those ideas. I would also like to thank the guys who gave me some of the ideas for my story. I would like to thank k wolf omega, J. Van A, ShadowofAxios, Orangeninjaguy, ericblanco431, and the guy who inspired me to start this Oathkeeper0317. This chapter is extra long, so expect a long page. Ok, I know you want the story, so no more waiting. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

Today we find our hunters and huntress in training split up. We find Barrett and Lance in the dorm room about to leave. We see Victoria with her brother Kyle on a building. Finally we see Elementor keeping an eye on Blake and Sun. And they all knew that tonight, there is going to be a heist at the docks.

"So sisss, what isss your team like?" Kyle asked. Victoria kneeled down to his height and said "Well Kyle, it would be hard to explain but, my team is actually good." Victoria said. "Ok, what are there namesss?" Kyle then asked. "Well, the first one isss Barrett, he isss the muscle of the team. Then there isss Lance, the one with the brainsss. Then there isss me, I have the stealth. Finally, we have our leader Elementor. He is a little odd at timesss but makesss a great leader." Victoria replied.

"I want to be just like you when I get older sisss!" Kyle said excited. "Well mabye you will." Victoria said. "Now should we be gathering food." She continued. Kyle nodded and they both leapt off the building in search of food.

 _With Barrett and Lance,_

"Are you almost ready Lance?" Barrett asked in frustration. "Almost ready." Lamce said while packing his laptop in his satchel. Barrett saw this and asked "Why are you bringing your laptop?" Lance looked up and said "Remember last night." "Oh yeah." Barrett said. "Well are we going to get going or what?" Lance asked. "Lets go." Barrett said.

Before they fully got out of their dorm room, they encountered team RWY. "Hello ladies." Lance said while bowing trying to keep his cool. "Yeah hello, do you know the reason why Elementor ran after Blake?" Yang asked. "Actually, we have no idea why he did that. We were on our way to try to find him." Lance said.

Lance and Barrett were about to leave when Yang notices the satchel. "What is in there?" She asked while pointing to the satchel. Lance noticed Yang's hand reaching for the satchel. He quickly pulled it out of reach and said "Barrett, lets go." Then they both ran.

When they were out of sight, they took a deep breath. "That was close. A little more closer and she would've cause more trouble for us." Lance said while catching his breath. "Well, shall we get to Vale to start our search?" Barrett asked. Lance replied "Yes, lets go." Then they boarded the jet and flew to Vale.

 _With Elementor,_

Elementor was keeping an eye on Blake ever since she left last night. His cloak was red now. "What are they doing now?" He said. He followed Blake into the city. He stayed undetected even though he had to hide because of Blake looking back. He followed her to a coffee shop where she met Sun.

He hid on the roof to not be detected. He tried his best to listen to what they were saying. He couldn't hear much over the other chatter that was going on, but what he did hear shocked him. He heard from Blake that she was once part of the White Fang. Elementor had a face of shock. His cloak changed to brown. "That could not be possible. Blake, apart of the White Fang." He said. Then his cloak changed to grey. "I can't believe it. Should we tell the others?" He then said. Then the cloak changed back to red. "No. You know how Weiss is when it comes to the White Fang." He said while walking away from the edge.

Then the cloak changed to blue. "Besides, they will find out eventually." He then said. He then got a message on his scroll. He opened up the message to see it was from Lance saying 'meet me and Barrett at the docks.' Elementor then messaged back that he will be there as soon as he can. He then hopped off the roof and into an alleyway so that no one would notice him.

When he tot out of the alleyway, he saw a dark figure across the street in the other alleyway. Elementor blinked while shaking his head and when he opened his eyes again, the figure was gone. "That will not happen." He said while walking towards the docks.

 _With Victoria,_

Victoria was back at the shack with Kyle, Dennis, and Deliliah. Victoria and Kyle had brought food back for the others to eat. "Dig in everybody." Kyle said while grabbing an apple. Dennis picked up an orange and peeled it. Victoria picked up a banana peeled the skin off. She also took pieces off, big enough for Deliliah. "Here you go Deliliah." Victoria said while handing Deliliah a piece of banana. "Thanks Vicky." Deliliah said while grabbing the piece of banana and eating it.

"Thanks again for helping us Victoria. It was a big help." Dennis said. "It wasss nothing. I am glad to help." Victoria said while smiling. When they were all finished eating, Victoria received a message from Lance saying 'Victoria, I know your mad but we will need you at the docks. So, if you want meet us at the docks.' Victoria read the message again and was thinking. Kyle noticed it and asked "Sisss, are you ok?" That snapped Victoria out of the trance and looked at Kyle's worried face. "It'sss nothing. It isss just, that my team needsss me." She said. "Are you sure you need to leave, we can really use your help." Dennis asked. "When it comesss to my team, yesss. I am sorry." Victoria apologized. "It'sss ok sisss, we understand." Kyle said.

Victoria smiled and looked down at Deliliah. "I will come back, don't worry. I will bring help." Victoria said while hugging Deliliah. "Bye bye." Deliliah said with a tear coming down her eye. "No need to cry. I will be back." Victoria said while standing up. "Well, I gotta get going, see you guysss soon." Victoria said while walking out of the shack and waving goodbye. She then proceeded to walk towards the docks.

 _At the dock, sunset,_

We see Barrett and Lance waiting for their teammates. "When do you think they will be here?" Barrett asked. "Should be anytime now." Lance replied.

A little while later, they see Elementor walking towards them in his red cloak. "Hey Elementor, over here!" Lance shouted. Elementor, heard this and ran towards them. "So, how are things here." Elementor asked. "Nothing happened so far." Barrett replied. "Any sign of Victoria?" Elementor said. "No, not yet." Lande replied back. "Think she is still mad?" Barrett asked. "Only one way to find out." Lance said. "Guys, I need to tell you something before this all happens." Elementor said getting their attention.

 _A little while later,_

They all saw Victoria walk up towards them and she asked "Ok, what isss the situation?" There is going to be a heist soon and by the sounds of it, we need to work together." Lance said. "Remember those training exercises we did a couple of weeks ago?" Elementor asked. They all nodded. "Well lets put them into effect." He finished.

A couple of minutes later, they heard voices from on top of the crates. They all looked up to see Blake and Sun talking. "Hey look, it's monkey boy and Blake. What are they doing here?" Barrett asked. "Sun must've told Blake about the heist too." Lance predicted. Elementor's cloak changed to grey. "Well like I always say, the more the merrier." He said. "Pleassse, don't say that again." Victoria said.

Just then they heard engines of a carrier. They looked to see a carrier landing and opening the hatch. "Quick behind the crates." Elementor ordered. They all went behind a crate and peeked out the side to see guys dressed in white come out. "The White Fang." Victoria said. "How can you tell?" Barrett asked. "Look at the symbol on the back. That isss the mark of the White Fang." Victoria replied while pointing at the symbol. Then they heard a voice come from the carrier. The voice said "Hey, what's the hold up?" They all turned to see a guy with a cane walk out of the carrier. "We're not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." The man continued. "What isss a human doing with the White Fang? It'sss not right." Victoria hissed. "Calm down Victoria, no need to get upset." Lance said while trying to calm Victoria down.

Then they heard Sun say "Hey, what are you doing?" They all turned to see Blake hop off the crate and sneak herself over to the man with the cane. "No you idiot, this isn't a leash." The man said before Blake put her sword near the man's neck.

"What is she thinking?" Barrett asked while reaching for Bonebreaker. "Should intervene now?" Lance asked Elementor. Elementor looked around and then shouted "Now!" That made everyone turn there way. "Well well well, looks like we have a party." The man said while aiming his cane down. Then there was a blast that blinded them for a moment. When it settled down, they saw the man kick Blake off of him. "Ready team?" Elementor said. The rest of his team nodded. "Ok, I got the man with the cane. You guys deal with the White Fang." Then they all got into their battle stances.

"Let's do this. Charge." Elementor said while running towards the man. Elementor brought out his weapon and it changed into a bow and arrows. "Hello, nice to see you." Elementor said while shooting an arrow at him. "The name is Roman Torchwick." Roman said while blocking the arrow with his cane. Elementor's cloak then changed to brown. Then the weapon turned into a axe. "Let's take a swing." He said while hitting the ground with his axe, causing the ground to shake. "This should be fun."

Barrett, Lance, and Victoria were all fighting the White Fang. "You guys don't stand a chance against me." Barrett said while disarming five White Fang members. Then Barrett knocked them out with the hilt of his sword. Lance was dodging all attacks that were coming his way. He then stopped a attack with his lance. Without anyone noticing, he put a round of ice dust in his lance. Lance then pushed them back and shot the ice dust at the ground where they were standing making them slip. "Too easy."

Victoria was getting hits and blocking hits as best as she could. She was then kicked back into a crate. Victoria tried to stand up, but she feel to one knee. _'I am sorry Kyle. I can't do thisss.'_ Victoria thought. The she heard a voice that came from above her that said "What'sss wrong sisss? Need a little backup." Victoria then looked up and saw Kyle. "Kyle, what are you doing here?" She asked with shock. "Helping you of course." He said while hopping down and blocking an attack with his staff. "We stand together sisss. Nothing is going to break that bond." Kyle added. "Your right, letsss do thisss." Victoria said while her sword extended to swing at some White Fang members, knocking them out cold. Kyle also made his staff extend to attack at a distance.

Elementor was still fighting Roman with Blake and Sun with his gun-chuks. "Now tell us what is your little operation." Elementor said. "Hmph. I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said while two more carriers came down and more White Fang members came out. "We can't handle much more of this." Elementor said. Then his cloak changed to grey. "Yes we can if we ..." He then said but stopped. Then his cloak changed to blue. "It seems to be the only choice." He then said. Elementor then looked around. His cloak now changed to red. "We have to. We got to do it now then." He said.

Elementor then backed up and took four stances which he said "Air. Water. Earth. Fire." Then his body was engulfed in a bright light which blinded almost all the people there. When the light diminished, there was a person that was made of fire. Almost everyone was surprised by this. "Now the real fight begins." Elementor said while blasting a fireball towards Roman which he blocked. "What? Surprised?" He asks jokingly.

Elementor then turned to see his team cornered. He then ran towards them and transformed again into a person made of air. He then blasted a wave of air towards the group of White Fang knocking some out. "Now we have a fighting chance." Barrett said. Elementor nodded his head. "Ok, Barrett, Lance, your up." Elementor said. Barrett and Lance both nodded and walked foward. Lance loaded his lance with another round of ice dust amd shot the ground beneath the White Fang. Them Barrett slammed Bonebreaker into the ice, making a fog. The White Fang tried to keep their guard up but were taken down one by one. When the fog cleared, there were only a coiple of more members left. "I believe you can handle this." Elementor said while motioning towards the few remaining members. The others nodded and Kyle was the first one to strike a White Fang member in the gut.

Elementor the turned back to see Roman shoot a cable that was holding a crate above Blake and Sun which they got out of the way just in time. Then Elementor transformed again into a person made up of rocks and boulders. "My turn." He said. Before he could move, he heard a familiar female voice saying "Hey." He looked around and saw Ruby on top of a building. Then he heard Roman say "Oh, hello red, isn't it past your bedtime."

Elementor was about to make a move, but when he saw Roman aim at Ruby and shoot, he transformed back into the air and tried to save Ruby. He did make it but took the shot to the chest. The impact knocked him down and Ruby back. "No, the core, it's damaged." Roman was about to shoot at Elementor until he saw a dark energy forming around Elementor. "The dark arua is seeping in. I can't let it happen again." Elementor said while trying to concentrate, but it was to late. The dark arua had made its way to the core. "Too late." He said before going completely silent. He then started to stand up. The color of the air changed to black.

He then looked at Roman and said in a dark voice "Beware the black elementals." Then he transformed into person made of black fire. He then shot multiple fireballs at Roman. Roman dodged a few of them and blocked the others. Elementor then started to walk forward towards Roman. Roman tried to shoot at him but he was deflecting the bullets with his fire. Then Elementor changed into a person that was made of black rocks and black boulders. "I think it's time I make my escape." Roman said while boarding one of the carriers.

Elementor tried to shoot a boulder at it but was blinded by a bullet when it hit the ground. This allowed Roman to escape. Elementor then started to smash the crates around the docks. The others try to take cover. "What do we do about thisss?" Kyle asked. Lance then started to think. Then Lance remembered something that Elementor had said.

 _Flashback,_

 _'Guys, if I do go into the black elementals, there is one way to stop me. If you can hit me on the chest where my X shaped scar is, I will turn back to normal.'_

 _End of flashback,_

"Barrett, if you can get me close, I could shoot him with the ice dust!" Lamce shouted while Barrett nodded. Barrett them got up and put his sword up to defend from incoming debris. Lance was right behind Barrett loading up for the shot. Elementor saw them getting closer and started to charge. "He's getting closer Lance." Barrett warned. "Just get him a little bit closer." Lance said. Elementor kept getting closer. "Lance." Barrett said. "A little bit closer." Lance said again." Elementor was a few feet away. "Is this close enough?" Barrett almost shouted. "It's perfect." Lance said while shooting the ice dust in the center of Elementor's chest.

Elementor then fell down to the ground. A couple of seconds later, all the dark arua was gone from his body. "How is he?" Ruby asked. Lance examined Elementor and said "He is not too badly injured, but he will be out cold for a couple of hours." They all sighed in relief. "We should head back." Victoria suggested. They all nodded and Barrett picked up Elementor and put him on his back. "See you guys back at Beacon." Barrett said while following Lance, Victoria, and Kyle onto the jet back to Beacon.

* * *

 **I am surprised to say that this was the longest chapter I have ever done. I would again like to say thanks to the guys listed at the top. I will be taking a break for a while. I will be posting an updated profile chapter before I take my break. If you have ideas for what I should do in future chapters. I hope this is an epic season finale for you guys. I really want to know what you think. The reason for the break is to catch up information from season two of RWBY. I need to get my memory straight. Again thanks to all you guys that inspired me. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	18. Updated Chapter

**This is the updated information on my oc characters. I will try to include everything I can give, like race, height, where they come from, why they want to be a hunter/huntress, hobbies. Stuff like that. I will try to get this in my profile. Mabye you can show this story to your friends. Just tell them it's an improving story as it goes on. Well lets start the data on my oc characters. Note that I will go in order of the team name BLVE.**

* * *

Name: Barrett Erik

Age: 16

Race: Human

Height: 6'3"

Appearance: Barrett wears a black karate suit with a black belt around his waist. He has spikey black hair and has red eyes. He has a sheath for his weapon. He is always bulky and well built thanks to his rigorous training. He has a scar on his right hand.

Personality: He is always brash when it comes to making decisions. He likes to punch first and ask questions later. Even though he is brash, he will still follow orders from the team leader. He likes to do things alone.

Weapon: Barrett weilds a giant single edged sword he dubbed Bonebreaker.

Abilities: He is the strong one of the group and can become even more stronger when his semblance is active.

Hobbies: Barrett hobbies are training, sharpening Bonebreaker, and taking walks.

Home: Barrett's family home is in a grassy plain with a pond next to it and a forest about a mile from it.

Reason: The reason Barrett wants to be a hunter is that he can protect his family from the grimm that come out of the forest. He will use every bit of strength he has to protect his family.

Semblance: Increasing strength: Every time he lands a hit, even if it hits defenses, he gets stronger.

Name: Lance Pillar

Age: 15-16

Race: Human

Height: 5'8"

Appearance: Lance wears a white jacket with a blue shirt. He also wears a pair of white pants. He has white hair that go down to his shoulders. He has light blue eyes. He also wears a white gauntlet on his right hand that has a mini crossbow inside, but he hardly ever uses it.

Personality: Lance doesn't look like much, but when it comes to combat, watch out. He is very nimble with his weapon. He is very quick on his feet. Sometimes he can predict an opponents move. He is always formal.

Weapon: Lance weilds a lance named Iceshard. It can also can separate into a dual lance he named Blizzard and Hailstorm.

Abilities: He is the smartest one of the group. He can sometimes predict his opponents next move. He is so skilled with his lance that he can even balance on it. He can become more dangerous when his semblance is active.

Hobbies: Lance's favorite hobby is, you guessed it, reading. He mostly reads about weapons.

Home: Don't want to give it away yet. But I promise, it will be in the next one.

Reason: The reason Lance wants to be a hunter is because to find his father. He believes that his father is still out there in the wild.

Semblance: Semblance copier: Lance can copy any semblance he sees and can use that to his advantage. He can also absorb semblance's that are blasted at him and can blast it back with his lance.

Name: Victoria La dusa

Age: 15

Race: Faunus

Height: 5'5"

Appearance: Victoria has long smooth red hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She has light green eyes. Her most interesting feature is her snake tail. She has orange shorts and red leggings. She also wears a tan shirt with a small pink jacket. She mostly wears sunglasses. She has a belt that can carry her weapon and a few drinks if thirsty. She know has a pink gauntlet on her left hand that has a snake symbol on it. The gauntlet also contains a whip.

Personality: She is cool and calm under pressure. She can use what's around her to advantage. If you get her mad, she will attack without mercy.

Weapon: Victoria uses a snake sword that she named the Viper. It can extend to attack foes at a distance.

Abilities: She is the best at stealth on her team. She uses the environment around her and her opponent to her advantage. With her semblance, she can fit into the tightest of spaces.

Hobbies: Victoria's hobbies include shopping, and exploring the environment.

Home: Victoria lives in a cabin in the woods. The woods around them are peaceful at times. Then she moved to an apartment in the city with her little brother Kyle.

Reason: Victoria's reason for becoming a huntress is to protect her little brother from the White Fang and the grimm.

Semblance: Snake movement: Victoria is so flexible like a snake, she can fit into that tightest of spaces.

Name: Elementor

Age: 15

Race: Human

Height: 5'7"

Appearance: Elementor wears a cloak that can change color depending on what personality he is in. He also wears a black shirt with some blue jeans. His hair is blond and his eye color changes for each personality. Grey for air, blue for water, brown for earth, and red for fire. He has a belt with 3 water containers and a sheath for his weapon. He also has a chest plate and shoulder armor. He has 2 gauntlets on both hands just for protection. Under his shirt lies a X shaped scar, that is where the core is.

Personalities: A person with 4 different personalities is hard to explain but I will try my best.

Air: The air personality is always ready tor battle. It also treats everyone with respect. He is more faster to react then others.

Water: The water personality can think more fast then the others at times. It can also swim fast in the water.

Earth: The earth personality doesn't let anything stand in its way. He is the strongest personality out of them. He is also the bravest one.

Fire: The fire personality pays attention to anything for awhile. He is most likely the one who leads the other personalities. He is a powerhouse when angered.

Weapon: Elementor's weapon is good for whatever personality he is in. It is a 4in by 2ft long staff that can change into four different weapons. The first weapon is the bow and arrow. The second weapon is a triton. The third weapon is a double sided battle axe. And the final weapon is a chain whip.

Abilities: Each personality has its own ability. Air's ability is speed. Water's ability is being smart. Earth's ability is strength. And fire's ability is being agile. These abilities are increased when he is using his semblance.

Hobbies: Since he has 4 personalities, he has multiple hobbies, but I will name 1 hobby from each personality. Air likes to jump around on the trees around Beacon. Water likes to read. Earth likes to train his strength. And fire likes to relax.

Home: Elementor lives in a small house near the city. He lives with his mom.

Reason: Elementor's reason to become a hunter is to find a way to control his dark side. He believes that if he can control his dark side, he could help the Remnant even more.

Semblance: Elemental control: He can control any element in the area around him.

Transformations: Now since Elementor is the only one that can transform, I decided to explain to my best about what they can do. They are all in human size form.

Air transformation: This transformation can make Elementor run faster than in his human air personality. Fast enough to keep up with Ruby. He can also fly while in this form. This transformation looks like a wind that is in a human shape.

Water transformation: This one can breath underwater and swim faster. Now he can walk on water with this transformation. Like air, this transformation looks like water in a human shape.

Earth transformation: This transformation is stronger than the normal one. It is strong enough to lift an apartment building. He can go further underground than normal. This transformation is looks like rocks connected together in a human shape.

Fire transformation: This transformation can blast fire from his hands. It can also walk through fire. If he charges up his fire blast, he could launch himself in the air. This transformation looks like fire in a human shape.

Name: Kyle La dusa

Age: 9

Race: Faunus

Height: 4'6"

Appearance: Kyle wears a red t-shirt that is ripped off at the sleeves. He also wears orange shorts that go down to his knees. He has shaggy red hair and light green eyes. He has a snake tail like Victoria. He has a belt that carries a container of water if thirsty. He also wears a pair of sunglasses. He also has a bandana to cover his mouth in dusty places.

Personality: Kyle, just like his big sister Victoria, is always cool and calm under pressure. He thinks of ways to get out of danger. Sometimes he is a risk taker. He will sometimes disobey an order over a little hunch, but will obey orders at times.

Weapon: Kyle's weapon is a wooden staff he named the Cobra. The staff can collapse so he can whip it around to attack enemies at a distance.

Abilities: Kyle is as stealthy as his sister. He is great at hiding in the shadows. Sometimes he uses his opponents fear as his advantage.

Hobbies: His hobbies include hopping from roof to roof, and playing jokes on other people.

Home: He used to live in a cabin in the woods then moved with Victoria to a hotel in the city. Then he found himself in a shack in an alley way with Dennis and Deliliah.

Reason: His reason to become a hunter (when he gets to Beacon) is to follow in his big sister's footsteps.

Semblance: Hasn't developed a semblance.

Name: Dennis Stripes

Age: 9

Race: Faunus

Height: 4'5"

Appearance: Dennis wears a light green jacket with a purple shirt. He also wears dark green jeans. He has smooth orange hair and auburn eyes. He also has a tiger tail. He wears a pair of goggles when he is making something.

Personality: Dennis is a caring person. He thinks of his friends and sister first. Sometimes he likes to keep things orderly. And if his friends or sister are being hurt, he will attack without mercy.

Weapon: Dennis' weapon is a wooden tiger claw. He made it on his own when he and his sister were trying to find shelter.

Abilities: Dennis is smart. He is smart enough to make a shake for people to hide in. He uses strategy to his advantage. He plans ahead before charging in.

Hobbies: Dennis likes to invent in his spare time. He also likes to play around with his little sister.

Home: His home is outside of the city. Close enough to get food and far enough from the White Fang.

Reason: Dennis' reason to be a hunter (when he gets to Beacon ) is to protect the innocent.

Semblance: Hasn't developed a semblance.

Name: Deliliah Stripes

Age: 5

Race: Faunus

Height: 3'6"

Appearance: Deliliah wears a yellow sundress. She also wears a pair of purple shorts. She likes to hear a little pink hat. She has long smooth orange hair the toes down to her shoulders. She also has emerald green eyes. She also has a tiger tail.

Personality: Deliliah is always happy and cheerful. She has a bubbly personality and would make friends with anyone.

Weapon: Deliliah does not have a weapon.

Abilities: No abilities we have seen so far.

Hobbies: Her only known hobby we know is that she likes to play with her brother.

Home: Deliliah lives with her big brother outside of the city.

Reason: Does not have a reason.

Semblance: Hasn't developed a semblance.

* * *

 **There is the updated chapter for all my oc characters. I would like to thank k wolf for helping me with the average heights. If you have anything I should add, leave it in the reviews. Now I will take a break to think of ideas for season 2. There is a poll on my profile page. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond with team BLVE.**

 **BLVE: See you guys.**


	19. Food Fight Awakening

**Hello and welcome back to the journey of team BLVE. Last time in the season one finale, our hunters and huntress in training stopped a heist led by Roman Torchwick. We also saw Elementor use his transformations and reveal a dark side to them. Now we are at season two of the journey. What will happen? Nobody knows. I am doing this chapter because I know this episode better than any other. But I will have to check the other episodes for ideas. Now, no more waiting. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

Elementor was walking around Beacon in his normal outfit. He was looking at the damaged buildings around him. He was trying to find his friends and professor Ozpin. "What happened here?" He asked.

He then felt a dark aura behind him. He turned around and saw a black mist that was heading towards him. "No, not again." He said while running away, but the black mist was catching up with him. "Embrace the darkness." The mist said. Elementor kept running until he got to the cliff. "Embrace the darkness." The mist repeated. "No, I won't." Elementor said with a little fear in his voice. "Yes, you will." The mist said while launching towards him, taking them down the cliffs.

"No. No. No!" Elementor said while sitting up. He looked around and saw that he was in his team's dorm. He was wearing his grey cloak. "Was all of that all a dream or reality?" He asked himself. He then got up from his bed and got his uniform on and exited his dorm. "What happened last night? Man, my head hurts so much." He said. While walking, he noticed a woman with raven black hair that was walking the opposite of him. He didn't make eye contact so he kept walking. His cloak changed to brown. "Just need to find the team so they can tell us what happened?" He said.

 _With BLV,_

Barrett, Lance, and Victoria were all in the cafeteria eating there lunches. "Do you think Elementor isss ok?" Victoria asked with concern in her voice. "He will be ok. I seen him fight with everything he's got." Barrett replied while looking down. "Letsss hope so. He isss our leader. He will do anything to protect usss and hisss friendsss." Victoria said.

Just then, a pie went flying and landed on Barrett. "ALRIGHT, WHO THREW THAT!" He shouted. Then they saw team RWBY and JNPR run to the opposite side of each other. "Thisss could be fun. How about we join?" Victoria hissed with anticipation. Lance nodded and looked at Barrett who was still angry. "Barrett, you in?" He asked Barrett. Barrett then calmed down enough to nod. With that, they got ready.

 _Back with Elementor,_

Elementor was walking to the cafeteria to find his team. He was wearing his brown cloak. "At least we'll get something to eat." He said. His cloak then changed to red. "How can you think that when we probably did something bad?" He said with anger in his voice. The cloak then changed back to blue and he said "Please calm down. There's no need to argue. After we eat, we will figure out what happened."

When he got in the cafeteria, he was almost bombarded by lots of food. He rolled out of the way before he got hit. He then hid under a table and his cloak changed to grey. Then he said "What happened here, the apocalypse."

He then heard Nora sing _"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."_ "That was weird." He then saw his team hunched behind a table. He moved quickly over to them and asked "Would anyone explain what happened here?" "To make it a long story short, it isss a food fight." Victoria replied. "Ok, good to know."

They then looked over the table to see that team RWBY and JNPR had already begun. "Well, are we in or out?" Elementor asked his team. They all looked at him and nodded. "Ok, let's go." Elementor said while hopping from behind the table and grabbing a baguette and rjnning towards the action. The others soon followed with Barrett grabbing a stalk, Lance grabbing a swordfish, and Victoria grabbing a strand of spaghetti.

They soon saw watermelons flying there way. "Dogde and attack." Elementor ordered. They all nodded and Barrett and Victoria went right to avoid the watermelons while Elementor and Lance jumped over the cans. Lance then threw the swordfish to take down more watermelons while Victoria used the spaghetti strand to whip some watermelons back at team JNPR.

"Barrett and Victoria, you got JNPR and me and Lance got RWBY." Elementor said. They all nodded andmgot ready. "Let's show them what team BLVE is made of." He said while charging at team RWBY with Lance by his side and Barrett and Victoria charging at team BLVE. "Yang, turkey." Ruby said while Yang ran foward to put turkey on her fist. "Too easy."Elementor said while swinging the baguette towards Yang. He then got hit in the stomach and launched back a few tables. "Ok, that hurt." He said while holding his head. Lance took advantage and did a front flip over Yang but did not see Blake hit him with a baguette knocking him back a few table.

 _With Barrett and Victoria,_

"Ready Barrett." Victoria asked Barrett. Barrett looked over and nodded. Then Barrett came to a stop and boosted Victoria in the air. "Off with their heads." Nora said while throwing watermelons at them with the rest of team JNPR doing the same thing. Barrett then threw his stalk to Victoria and dodged all the watermelons he could, but got hit in the chest to knock him back a few feet. "Think that is enough to stop me." Barrett mocked. Victoria then threw the stalk at Pyrrha only for her to dodge it. Victoria then landed on the ground with some acrobatics harmless.

Then they saw turkey fly by them and hit Jaune to knock him down. They looked back and saw Blake and Yang coming closer. "Great, we are surrounded on both sidesss." Victoria said while gritting her teeth. "The more the merrier, I always say." Barrett said while picking up a baguette and throwing it at Blake and Yang causing them to roll out of the way.

 _Back with Elementor and Lance,_

"You ok Lance?" Elementor asked his teammate. "I am fine." Lance reassured. Elementor then saw Ruby ckming there way on a tray causing all the plates to fly into the air. "Watch out!" He said while pushing Lance out of the way and dodging himself. His cloak then changed to brown. "Let me take over for a little bit." He said while picking up two baguettes and charging towards the action. That left Lance to deal with Weiss. "You know my mother will be so angry with me if I ever hurt a lady." Lance said while picking up a swordfish. "Well too bad I am not what you suspect me to be." Weiss said back. "I was about to say that ice queen." Lance countered making Weiss glare. Lance then started to run straight at her but slipped on the ketchup she squirted on the ground making him slide past her. "Thanks for being a gentleman." Weiss said while smiling. "Oh, it's on." Lance said getting in his normal pose.

 _Back with the others,_

Elementor arrived with the others, just in time to see cans all over the place. He then picked up a can and threw it to make his appearance. "Am I late?" He asked jokingly while throwing one of his baguettes at Nora who caught it and broke it.

While that was going on, Barrett saw Pyrrha use her semblance to blast all the cans in their direction. "Move!" He shouted while pushing Victoria out of the way to get hit with the cans himself amd the others around him. Elementor then saw Nora leap up and grab a metal pole and stick it in a watermelon to swing like her hammer. "Ok, how is that fair?" He said while getting hit by Nora in the stomach. He went back a few tables holding his stomach. "Ok, that really *huff* hurts."

 _Back with Lance,_

Lance and Weiss were clashing swordfish together back to back, neither of them about to give in edge. "You know, this has fun." Lance said while holding his swordfish to defend. "I have to say the same thing." Weiss replied. "But, it is over." Lance said while flipping Weiss over and pointing the swordfish at her. "I win." He said. "Well, looks like you have." Weiss admitting defeat. Lance then offered a hand to help her up and she accepted it.

 _Back to the others,_

"This has been tough, but I will never go down." Barrett said while trying to fend off Nora while Victoria is having trouble keeping up with Ren. "Hold still." Victoria hissed. Ren just shook his finger while trying to dodge more attacks. Elementor had just recovered and was ready to join the fight when he heard something from behind him. He turned around and saw a huge vortex of food and drinks coming there way. "Man." Was the last thing he said while getting sucked inside the vortex followed by the others. The all hit the wall and the food came right at them, covering their entire body.

Barrett, Victoria, Elementor, and the entire team of JNPR were covered in food. They soon dropped to the floor. "I say we just got owned." Elementor said while getting up. "Ok, let's get this place cleaned up before ..." Elementor said before seeing Glynda Goodwitch come in with a angry face. She then used her magic to fix everything up. "That was a fun food fight." Lance said. "Easy for you to say Lance. You weren't caught in a vortex of food." Barrett said. "True." Lance replied.

"We should try that again sometime." Elementor said in his grey cloak. "NO!" The other three members of BLVE said. "Least I tried." He said while laughing.

* * *

 **There is the new chapter to start off the new season. If you have any requests or questions, leave them in the reviews. I am interested to see how you liked it. The beginning of this I thought of is from some shows I watched during my life. If you want to know more, just pm me. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	20. Burning Advice

**Hello and welcome back. Last time, we had an epic food fight. I would just like to mention there will be a poll on my profile page. Like I said, if you have any ideas or questions for me, just leave them in the reviews. Also, if anyone there is good at art and would like to draw my oc characters out for me, that would be great. Without anymore interruptions, lets get on with the story. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it?" Elementor asked while looking around his dorm. The rest of the team looked at him with confusion. "Where'sss what?" Victoria asked him. Elementor looked back and replied "My cloak, where is my cloak?" "What is so important about the cloak?" Barrett asked which made Elementor look at him with red eyes. "That cloak is important to me. It makes me feel safe." His eyes then changed to blue and said "Now where could it be?"

They then heard a voice that said "Isss thisss what your looking for?" They then turned their heads and saw Kyle holding a blue cloak. Elementor's eyes then changed to grey and shouted with excitement "Thank you!" He then grabbed the cloak and put it on. The cloak then changed to grey. "I don't think we met. Who are you?" Barrett asked Kyle. Victoria then replied with glee "Thisss isss my little brother Kyle La dusa, Kyle, thisss isss my team." "It is a pleasure to meet you Kyle. My name is Lance Pillar." Lance introduced himself while bowing. "Nice to meet you kid. The names Barrett Erik." Barrett said while holding out his hand for Kyle to shake it. Elementor then got out of his excitement and stood up to introduce himself. "Sorry, my name is Elementor. I am the leader of this team."

"It isss great to meet you all personally." Kyle said while jumping off of his sister's bed. "Don't worry guysss, I asked Ozpin if he could stay with usss and he said yesss." Victoria informed them. "Ok, as long as Ozpin says it's ok, then I am ok with it." Elementor said which made Kyle smile. "We should head out now. We need to study for the missions that are coming up." Lance said while pointing towards the door. "You're right, let's go." Elementor said.

They were all walking to the library to study for the missions. "Well thisss will be fun." Victoria said sarcastically. "Victoria, can you please just be a little normal for one day?" Elementor asked. "Why should I, not with the White Fang out there wrecking havoc." Victoria said back while putting on her sunglasses. "Victoria, don't worry about the White Fang. We will stop whatever they are doing when -." Barrett said before he got interrupted by Victoria. "When what, when they succeed, when we are fully trained? The White Fang are up to something big. We can help them see the errorsss of their ways." "Victoria, calm down. We will fix the problem." Lance trying to calm Victoria down. "Whatever." Victoria mumbled.

When they got to the library, they started picking out books to study from. Barrett couldn't find a lot because he would rather be training instead of reading. But he did find a book about grimm that live in the forest near his house. Lance found a ton of books that contain stuff like weapons, grimm, and other stuff like that. Victoria found a book about faunus heritage. Elementor, in his blue cloak, was still looking around.

He was in the nature section of the library, looking for ways he can use the forest around him. He found the book he was looking for, but then felt his hand burn slightly with dark arua. He pulled his gauntlet off to check it and it was perfectly fine. "They're getting stronger." He whispered to himself while putting his gauntlet back on and grabbing the book. He then found his team sitting at a table reading their books. His cloak changed to grey. He then sat down and said to Barrett "I didn't know you liked reading?" "You better be quiet. This is the only time you will see me read." Barrett said without taking his eyes off the book.

They were at the library for awhile. Elementor was reading his book until his hand burned again. "Excuse me guys, I have to check something." He said while getting up and speeding out of the library. "What'sss hisss problem?" Victoria asked. "Who knows? He has four different personalities and it is hard to keep track of all of them." Barrett said while shrugging his shoulders.

Elementor was walking back to his dorm to figure out why his hand was burning. "Is there something wrong Elementor?" A voice from behind him asked. He turned around to find Ozpin there. "Hello professor, it is nothing." Elementor replied back while holding his hand behind his back. "Doesn't look like nothing." Ozpin said. "Truly, it's nothing." Elementor replied back. "Come to my office when you are ready." Ozpin said while heading back to his office. Elementor then sighed. His cloak then changed to red. "Let's just go see what he wants." He said before heading to Ozpin's office.

When he got to the elevator, he pressed a button to make the elevator open. He then entered the elevator and pressed the button for Ozpin's office. While he was waiting for the elevator to stop his right hand burned again. "Gah, what is wrong with it?" He asked himself. He tried to calm down and listen to the classic elevator music.

When the elevator doors opened up, it revealed a big room with gears above and a desk at the end of it. "So this is Ozpin's office. Nice and roomy." Elementor said. "Yes, yes it is." Ozpin said while turning around in his chair. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Elementor asked while jumping into his chair. "It is because of your problem." He replied. The cloak then changed to grey. "Problem, what problem?" Elementor said trying to get out of there. "Hmm." Ozpin said while standing up and walking towards the window. "You know what problem Elementor. If I am not mistaken, you call that problem the black elementals." He then said. That made Elementor go stiff and shiver. "How do you know?" Elementor asked, trying to figure out how Ozpin knew. "I know lots of things. I even know how you got them." Ozpin replied.

Elementor was shocked that Ozpin knew so much about him. He then felt his right hand burn again. He gripped it, trying to make it stop. "I'm .. I'm afraid." Elementor said. "I knew you would finally admit that. Now, what are you afraid of?" Ozpin asked while turning around to look at him. His cloak then changed to brown. He then confessed "I am afraid that I will hurt all the people I care about. I'm afraid of the black elementals." "Hmm. It is ok to be afraid. We all have our own fears." Ozpin said. Then his cloak changed back to red. "I never wanted the powers in the first place. I thought it was fun at first, but then things changed. I wanted to help the people of the Remnant, but know I can cause more harm than good." Elementor mumbled while putting his head down. "Listen carefully Elementor, it is not what gives you the gift that matters, it is what you do with it that matters." Ozpin said.

Elementor looked up while his cloak changed to grey and said "Your right, I am overreacting about this. I came to this school to find out that I can control the black elementals. I need to focus on what is really important." Ozpin then nodded his head in agreement then asked "How does your hand feel know?" Elementor then took off the gauntlet to see that his hand felt normal again. "It, it stopped burning." He said in shock. "That is good. Now, should you be getting back to your team?" Ozpin said. "Your right. Thanks Ozpin." Elementor said while zooming out of the room. "Your welcome." Ozpin said.

Elementor was then walking back to find his team until he saw three figures down the hall. One of them was a male that had silver hair. The second one was a female that had emerald hair. The third on looked like the same one he encountered when he was conscious again. The third one looked his way but didn't see anything. Luckily Elementor was fast enough to hide behind the corner. "Why do I feel that something is up with these guys?" He asked himself before he kept walking to find his team.

Soon he found his team walking the way to team RWBY's dorm. "Guys!" He shouted to get their attention. Victoria looked really mad while Barrett and Lance stepped back. "And where have you been Mr. Elementor?" Victoria hissed at him. "I was called by Ozpin to his office to talk with me." Elementor answered with a little chuckle. "Oh, why you were busy talking, we found out that team RWBY isss planning to get some information about the White Fang." Victoria hissed again. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's try to help." Elementor said. The rest of his team nodded and they went to their dorm to change into something else.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter done. Now before I say anything else, it will be hard to post these chapters because of school. So don't expect a lot of chapters. Now I would like to thank Oathkeeper0317 for helping me to think of the conversation between Elementor and Ozpin. Also, this is important. Whoever can guess why I labeled Lance's home unidentified, I will give you 5 elemental points. If you would like to see the trailers for my oc characters, go check out my other story called BLVE Trailers. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	21. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Hello readers. If you haven't guessed why I put Lance's home as unidentified, don't worry it will be a surprise during the story and I would like to thank k wolf omega for giving me the idea to reveal it. But you should be happy because it is disguise day. I thought of the disguises they are going to wear. Put in mind, there is a poll about Kyle and Dennis. This chapter might be long. Let's get to the story. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

"Why do I have to take off my cloak?" Elementor asked. "Because the White Fang will recognize the color change." Victoria hissed at him. Team BLVE were in their dorm, getting ready to head out with team RWBY to find some clues on to what has been happening. "But what if we stay in one personality? Then they won't notice." Elementor said while trying to convince Victoria to let him keep his cloak on. "Even though your our leader, you would risk thisss all for nothing." Victoria hissed again. "She is really determined to stop the White Fang from whatever they are doing." Barrett whispered to Lance while Lance nodded. "Listen it kept me sane when I first saw what the black elementals did. So, either we stay here or go." Elementor said with his red cloak on. "Fine. Let'sss just go." Victoria said while walking out the door. The rest of them followed.

Each of them were wearing disguises so that the White Fang wouldn't recognize them. Barrett was wearing a black jacket and a red shirt underneath. He was also wearing black sweatpants. He still wears his sheath for Bonebreaker. Lance was wearing a white button up jacket with a aquamarine color shirt. He was also wearing light grey jeans that has his belt full of dust with him. He is also wearing his sheath for his lance. Victoria was wearing her sunglasses with scarf around her neck. She was also wearing an orange hoodie with a pink short sleeve shirt. She still wears the red leggings, but wears tan shorts that go to her knees. She has a belt that contains Viper. Victoria also has her gauntlet with the snake symbol on it. Elementor was wearing his cloak. He was also wearing a dark grey shirt with no chest plate. He was also wearing a pair of camo jeans. He still had his belt that contains his weapon, and his containers

They were just outside of team RWBY's dorm when they heard voices come out of the room that said "You and I will heae to the CCT to check the Schnee record for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing that how I am in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." They all stopped and talked. "That must be Weiss." Lance said. "Who else do you think is in the Schnee family that goes to Beacon?" Barrett asked retortily. "Well what are we waiting for?" Elementor asked.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this." Ruby said while the door opened up to show team BLVE. "Do you really think that we are going to sit his one out? Well we aren't." Elementor said. Just then Sun showed up outside the window. "What is up?" Sun said while looking around. "Look guys, we don't want to get friends involved in this." Ruby said trying to convince them to leave. "Sorry. We have our problems with the White Fang as well. Especially Victoria." Lance said while pointing at Victoria to make her glare at him. "Of course you should get friends involved. That is why I brought Neptune." Sun said while pointing towards the right. Both teams looked out to see Neptune on the edge. "Sup." He said while trying to regain his balance. "How did you get up here?" Barrett asked. "I have my ways. But seriously, can I come in now." He replied while looking down.

"No matter what, you are not getting rid of us." Elementor said while crossing his arms and hia cloak changing to red. "Fine." Ruby finally giving in. "I will go with Blake and Sun." Victoria said while walking behind Blake. "Why do you get to go with them?" Barrett asked. Victoria glared at him and whipped her tail. "Oh right. I will go with Yang and Neptune. Don't worry, I have my own ride." Barrett said. "That leaves me and Elementor to go with Ruby and Weiss." Lance finished. "Alright, let's do this." Elementor said in his grey cloak. With that, they were on way.

 _With Lance and Elementor,_

Ruby, Elementor, Lance, and Weiss were at the CCT walking around. "I have to admit, it is pretty large up close." Lance said. "The one in Atlas is even bigger." Weiss said. "I know." Lance continued. "Can we please continue on with what we were going to do." Elementor in his brown cloaked groaned. "Don't worry. It won't take us that long." Weiss said.

They were about to enter the building until Ruby saw a familiar face. "Penny? I will catch up with you guys." She said as she ran towards Penny. "Ruby, where are you going?" Weiss asked. Elementor's cloak then changed to grey. "Don't worry. I will watch her. You guys get the info." He said while running after Ruby. "What is with those two?" Weiss asked while entering the building. "We will never know." Lance said as he followed Weiss inside.

 _With Elementor,_

"Ruby slow down!" Elementor shouted, trying to make Ruby slow down. "Man, I can see why here semblance is speed." He said tring to catch his breath. He then continued to keep running until he hit a dead end. "Man. Where did she go?" Elementor asked himself. He them decided to turn around and head back the way he came until he felt a gust of wind from behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. His cloak then changed back to red. "Alright, who is there?" He asked. Nothing replied back. "That is what I thought." He said before turning around, only to get taken away by a black gust of wind.

 _Back to Lance and Weiss,_

Lance and Weiss were in the CCT heading towards the elevator. When they got into the elevator, the elevator said "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" "We would like to go to the communication room please." Weiss replied. "Absolutely, can please place your scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities." The elevator said. Both Lance and Weiss took out their scrolls and placed them on the terminal to scan them. "Perfect, thank you Ms. Schnee and Mr. Pillar." The elevator said while bringing them up to the communication room.

When they exited the elevator, a hologram appeared at the front desk. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" The hologram said. "We need to make a call to Schnee Dust Company headquarters in Atlas." Weiss said. "Absolutely, if you could head over to terminal three, I'll patch you through." The hologram said. "Thank you." Lance and Weiss said together while bowing.

They soon were on there way to terminal three. On the way, Lance saw other students from Beacon calling their relatives or friends. "A lot of people miss their loved ones." Lance said while looking at the piece of white clothing he got from the beowolf. He then got out of his trance and caught up with Weiss who already started the call. The screen then showed a woman that said "Thank you for calling the Atlas, oh, Ms. Schnee, good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." "I didn't know you had a sister." Lance said. "Ms. Schnee, I didn't know you had Mr. Pillar with you. How is the company Mr. Pillar?" The woman asked. Weiss was confused about what she said. "Company? What company is she talking about Lance?" Weiss asked Lance. Lance just rubbed the back of his head and said "Well you see. I am actually the heir to my mother's company." "We will get back to that later. Is it ok if we have the robberies of the dust shops?" Weiss asked. "Sure, but why would you need that information?" The woman asked back. "It is a project we are working on." Weiss answered.

While Weiss was getting the information, Lance looked out the window to get a view of the city. Something then caught his eye. He saw Elementor being taken away by a black gust of wind. "I got the information, now we can ..." Weiss said but was interrupted when Lance ran towards the elevator. "Lance, what is wrong?" Weiss asked. Lance stopped and turned around to say "Elementor is in trouble."

 _Back with Elementor,_

Elementor found himself on the roof of a tall building. He fell unconscious when he was taken away. "Where am I?" He said in his brown cloak. "The last thing I remember is running after Ruby and some other girl and poof." He said again. "Glad to see your awake." A dark voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a man dressed in black clothes all over. Elementor tried to reach for his weapon but couldn't find it. "Don't even bother. I removed every weapon you got." The man said again while he stood up. He was the same height as Elementor. "Who are you? Where did you take me?" Elementor shouted at the stranger. The stranger just chuckled and said "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

 **That was a spooky ending. A lot has happened in one afternoon. What could be next? Only time will tell. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Like I said, if you have any ideas for me, leave them in the reviews below. Points to whoever can guess who that stranger was. This will be in 2 parts. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	22. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to part two of Darkness Rising. Last time we found out that Lance is the heir to his mother's company. We also met a mysterious stranger that took Elementor away. What are his intentions? Mabye we will find out in this chapter. Now we are going to see what will happen to Barrett and Victoria. But first we are going to Elementor. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

We find Elementor on a roof of a tall building with a stranger. The stranger was wearing a midnight black shirt with a black jacket. The stranger also had midnight black eyes and hair. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans. "Why did you bring me here? Who are you?" Elementor asked in his red cloak. The stranger just chuckled and said "Let me answer your questions." Elementor just stepped back in hesitation. The stranger chuckled again and said "My name is Oscuro Elemento. The reason why I brought you here is because so that we can finally meet face to face."

Elementor looked shocked at what he said. "What do you mean by face to face?" Elementor asked. "I mean that I have been watching you ever since you started Beacon. I still can't believe you haven't noticed me." The stranger named Oscuro said. Elementor then remembered seeing a dark figure in the alleyway across the street. "That was you. The dark figure in the alleyway." He growled. "Yep, I have been watching you. I know what is inside of you." Oscuro said. Elementor shivered with fear when Oscuro said that. "I see that you are scared, but don't worry. You're not the only one." This made Elementor's eyes widen. Oscuro chuckled and said "But I control something even greater that you can't." As he said this, dark aura formed around him and transformed him into a black version of Elementor's earth form. "I control the black elementals." Oscuro said.

This made Elementor step back even futher. "You think that scares me?" Elementor said in his brown cloak. Oscuro laughed at what Elementor said. "I don't think so, I know so." He said. That made Elementor hesitate on what to do. "That doesn't mean I won't back down." He said while doing the four poses and transforming into his earth form. He then charged at Oscuro, but Oscuro pushed him back to the other side with one punch. Oscuro chuckled at his determination. "The black elementals have power you can't even think of. You are no match for me." Oscuro said.

Just then, they heard two voices that said "Elementor, where are you?" "Looks like your friends are here. That's too bad. I was hoping we would get to spend a little more time together." Oscuro sighed as he tossed Elementor back his weapon and his gauntlets. "Oh well. There is always next time. Just remember that the next time we meet, it will not end well." Oscuro said while disappearing imto a cload of black smoke.

Elementor sighed as he transformed back to normal to put his weapon away and put on uis gauntlets. He then looked down to see Lance and Weiss. "Hey! Up here!" He shouted down to them to get their attention. He then hopped down to them. "Where were you Elementor? Last time I saw you, you got taken away by some black wind." Lance asked. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine." Elementor reassured in his grey cloak. "Ok. Just next time, be careful." Lance said. "Um, excuse me. Mabye we should head back to the CCT to wait for Ruby." Weiss mentioned. "Good idea." Elementor said. Then they all headed back to the CCT with Elementor thinking about what Oscuro said.

 _With Barrett, Yang, and Neptune,_

Yang and Neptune were riding bumblebee to the place to get information. Yang looked around while keeping an eye on the road. "Where's Barrett?" Yang asked Neptune. "Who knows, maybe he crashed into a light post." Neptune said. Then they heard a noise from behind them. The noise was coming from another motorcycle. The motorcycle was mostly all black and had a skull ornament on it. The person riding the motorcycle was Barrett that shocked them the most.

Barrett then caught up to them and smirked. "I will tell you when we get there." He said while driving ahead. "That was impressive." Neptune said while holding on when Yang tried to catch up.

They soon arrived at a place called Junior's bar. "Ok, we're here." Yang said getting off bumblebee soon followed by Neptune. "So this is the place." Barrett said while taking his helmet. "I have been here a couple of times before." "Really? I can see you coming here a few times." Neptune said surprised. "Yep. This used to be my hangout when I got to Vale. This is also my ride around Vale. I call it the GrimmReaper." Barrett said while walking towards the door. "Now, are we going to do this?" Yang nodded and headed first in the door followed by Barrett and Neptune.

Inside we see Junior behind the counter, looking all around the bar. Some of his men were rearranging bottles and serving customers. Everything was fine until two of his men came in shouting "She's here! Close the door!" Trying to close the door. Junior came up to take a look when the door went flying open with Yang saying "Guess who's back." Barrett soon followed with Neptune. They then saw guns all aimed at them.

"Can you define the word friend for me." Neptune said while Barrett glared at the men. They then heard Junior ordered "Stop, stop. Nobody shoot." "Good call." Barrett mumbled. "Blondy, your here. Why?" Junior asked. "You still owe me a drink." Yang said while pulling Junior away. "What a woman." Neptune said. "Are you serious?" Barrett asked. "What?" Neptune replied making Barrett face palm.

 _With Blake, Sun, and Victoria,_

All three faunus were right outside the entrance to the faunus hideout. "You sure thisss isss the place?" Victoria asked while Blake nodded. "Of course it is." Sun said. Blake looked around the corner to see a White Fang member lead two faunus inside. She then turned around and said "Here take these." While handing both Victoria and Sun grimm masks. "Grimm masksss, how fashionable." Victoria said while putting on the mask. "Why grimm?" Sun asked. "People thought of us as monsters, so we donned the face of monsters." Blake said while putting the mask on. "Right." Sun mumbled while putting his mask on.

They soon entered the hideout and walked to where a bunch of other faunus were standing. "Quite a crowd." Victoria said. "And even more White Fang." Sun added. "Shhh. Someone is talking." Blake said while pointing towards the stage. "Thank you all for coming. For those who are here joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." The White Fang member said. "Well I can't wait to crash it." Victoria hissed making Sun back up from Victoria.

"I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we had fought for, for so long." The member continued as a familiar figure appeared on stage. "It'sss him. I don't know why the White Fang would work with Roman." Victoria hissed even more. "Thank you, thank you. Please hold your applause." Roman said.

At that moment, a few faunus started questioning stuff. One girl with deer antlers shouted "What's a human doing here?" "I'm glad you asked deary." Roman said. As Roman was continuing to talk, Victoria was getting more agitated. "Geez Victoria, calm down." Sun said trying to keep Victoria calm. "You know what he has put faunusss through. We can't just stand by and do nothing." Victoria hissed. Just then, her eye started to slant under the mask. "Guys look." Blake said getting their attention to look on stage to see Roman reviel a giant robot.

"As some of may have heard, is Atlas newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world." Roman said. "And thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they hit the shelves." He continued. "I don't like thisss." Victoria hissed. Roman then said "Now, many of your brothers have moved to our new operation in the south east." "We should probably get out of here." Sun said. "All new recruits, please come foward." "Like now." Sun said worried.

 _Back with Barrett, Yang, and Neptune,_

"Come on, you got to know something!" Barrett shouted at Junior. "I'm telling ya, that's all. Roman came in here to borrow my guys and one day later, never came back." Junior trembled. Barrett then unsheathed Bonebreaker and slammed it on the ground creating a little quake. "Is it?" Barrett growled. "Barrett, that's enough!" Yang yelled at Barrett and her eyes turning red. Barrett then settled down and sheathed Bonebreaker. "Fine. But next time won't go well for you." He said glaring at Junior.

Barrett then left through the exit to his motorcycle and thought about home. "Don't worry family. I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

 _Back with Victoria, Yang, and Sun,_

All the new recruits were walking up while Blake, Victoria, and Sun stood in the same place. "So we got a plan?" Victoria asked. Blake looked around and saw a power circuit. She then looked at Sun and Victoria which both nodded. Blake shot the power circuit causing the lights to go out and give them enough time to escape through the window.

"I say that went great." Sun said. "Are you sure about that?" Victoria said pointing back for him to see the giant robot smash through the wall. "Nevermind." Sun said.

They were soon running on top of buildings being chased by the giant robot Roman was piloting. "Do we have any form of backup?" Sun asked trying to keep up. "Trying here." Victoria hissed trying to connect with her team and Blake connecting with hers.

 _With Elementor, Lance, and Weiss,_

We see Elementor in his grey cloak, Lance, and Weiss back at the entrance of the CCT talking. "What happened to you Elementor? Last time I saw you, you got taken away by a black gust of air." Lance asked Elementor trying to find out what he is hiding. "Like I said, I don't know what happened. One minute, I was following Ruby and another girl until I got taken away." Elementor answered. "What happened to friends stick together?" Weiss asked. Elementor's cloak then changed to brown and said "Look guys, this is more personal then you think."

At that moment, Lance's scroll went off and saw that it was Victoria. He answered it and said "Find anything good." "By good, do you mean being chased by a giant robot on the highway, then yes." Victoria yelled. Lance jumped a little and said "Don't worry. We will be there." He then hung up and turnednto Weiss and Elementor. "Guys, we have trouble." He said.

 _With Barrett, Yang, and Neptune,_

Barrett was relaxing on GrimmReaper when he got the message from Victoria. He turned around to see Yang and Neptune get on Bumblebee. "Got the message?" He asked them and they nodded. "Ok, so where do we go?" Barrett asked. A second later, they see Blake, Victoria, and Sun being chased by the robot. "Well, let's go." Barrett said hopping on GrimmReaper and driving after the robot followed by Yang and Neptune.

 _With Blake, Victoria, and Sun,_

They were now being chased on the highway by the robot. "Well thisss isss not what I planned for my night." Victoria hissed as she jumped from car to car with Blake and Sun while the robot was pushing the cars to the side.

Luckily, Barrett, Yang, and Neptune caught up. "We have to slow it down!" Yang shouted. "Already on it." Barrett said while hopping off Grimmreaper and landing on the back of the robot. "What the? Oh, the party is coming together." Roman said while trying to fling Barrett off. Barrett then pulled out Bonebreaker and wedging it in so he won't fall off. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He said.

Neptune then fired shots at the robot, close to hitting Barrett. "Watch where you aim that thing!" Barrett shouted. Neptune then changed his weapon and jumped on to the robot which was smashing through the cars. Blake, Victoria, and Sun stopped on some vehicles and saw the robot charging through the cars. "The insurance bill isn't going to be good." Victoria said. "Neptune, hold on!" Sun shouted. "Ok, don't worry about me." Barrett mumbled.

Sun then summoned two clones of himself that attacked the robot but didn't harm it. He then jumped and brung out his weapon. "Thisss can't turn out good." Victoria said while face palming. Roman was able to shake Neptune off and make him hit Sun off the highway. "Well there goes those two." Barrett said while getting on top of the robot.

Then from above came down Lance and Weiss. Roman smirked at them and was still running towards them. Lance and Weiss both put their weapons in the ground making it freeze. Before the robot got to the ice, Barrett removed his weapon from the robot and pushed off the robot making it fo further to the ice. The robot then slipped and tumbled down onto another highway.

The robot landed on its feet in front of Ruby. Then out of nowhere, Elementor in his brown cloak came down from above with his axe and slashed at the robot. "You think I am going to sit this out? No way." Elementor said. The rest of team RWBY and BLVE jumped down to join their leaders and got into their stances.

Roman then started to run towards them when Elementor said "Ice viper." and Ruby saying "Freezerburn." With those commands, Victoria collapsed her swors to make it attack opponents at long distances. Lance then shot some ice dust on it to make it freeze, making it cause more damage. While that was happening, Weiss froze the ground beneath them and then Yang punching the ice with enough force to make it foggy. Victoria then unleashed a furry of strikes that made some dents until the ice broke.

"Well that wasss pointlessss." Victoria said as she hid in the fog. Roman looked all around while activating the scanners. The two teams were circling around him in the mist. "Prepare the lighting dust Lance." Elementor whispered in his blue cloak while Lance nodded and got ready. Elementor then opened up all his containers of water and charged foward the robot with his triton. It was at the same time that Ruby charged at the robot. They both got knocked back.

Elementor then bended the water from his containers and splash the water on Roman. "Is that all you got kid." Roman mocked while swinging at Elementor knocking him back into a concrete pillar. "Ow." He said as he fell down. When that happened, Barrett and Victoria were attacking with Blake and Weiss.

The robot was still a little damp from the water. "Guys, listen to -" "That won't work." A familiar voice said. Elementor turned around and saw Oscuro. "What do you mean?" Elementor asked. "Trust me. I know how to handle this." Oscuro said while pushing Elementor back towards the others. Lance helped Elementor up and asked "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." Elementor reassured.

He then saw Ruby, Blake and Victoria attack the robot, but was pushed back. Then from out of nowhere, a black shadow managed to slice the robot's arm off. The shadow then disappeared back to where it came from. "Oscuro." Elementor mumbled. "Who?" Lance questioned.

Barrett and Yang then both hopped onto the back of the robot and attacked it, until the robot backed up into a couple of concrete pillars and knocked them off. Roman then proceeded to punch them through one more pillar. "Barrett!" Elementor shouted. Ruby then said "Don't worry. With each hit she gets stronger. And she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special." "I know, but what about Barrett?" He said.

Barrett then got up with some red aura glowing around him. "You think that can stop me? You haven't seen me angry." He said standing by Yang, whose eyes have turned red. Yang was the one to attack first followed by Barrett. Roman tried to punch them but was stopped by Yang. Barrett then sliced the other arm of the robot off. "A hunk of metal won't stop me!" Barrett shouted. Then they were both kicked back with Ruby shouting "Bumblebee!" Blake then whipped back at Yang and she caught it. "Barrett, Victoria!" Elementor also shouted with Victoria using her whip for Barrett to catch. Barrett then swung Victoria at the robot making it stumble.

Elementor's cloak then changed to red and his weapon changed to a chained whip. "Lance, I need fire." He said while Lance loaded some fire dust and shot it near Elementor. Elementor then bended the fire around Roman so he couldn't go anywhere. Ruby and Weiss then shot the robot with ice so it couldn't move. Elementor's cloak then changed back to brown and got his axe back and said to Victoria "Hand me the whip!" Victoria nodded and threw him her whip that Barrett was holding onto. "You ready?" He asked Barrett that gave a nod. Elementor then, with his strength, swung Barrett towards the robot. Yang was also about to strike it. Barrett and Yang then threw every bit of strength they had to destroy the robot.

Roman then emerged from the robot mumbling "Just got this thing cleaned." Yang then fired another shot but was deflected by a girl with a umbrella. "Who isss she?" Victoria hissed. "Ladies, gentleman, ice queen." "Hey." Weiss said. "Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would." Roman said while the so called Neo took a pose. "Really?" Barrett said before running up to them to swing at them but to find they shattered into glass. "What the? How?" Barrett said confused. They all looked up to see Roman flying away.

Elementor's cloak changed back to red and said "He got away again." Lance put a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry. We will get him." Elementor looked back at Lance and nodded. Lance then remembered something. "Oh, Elementor. I think you need to see something." He said while pulling out his laptop and showing something on screen to Elementor. Elementor was surprised what was on the screen. "Are you sure?" He asked with Lance nodding. "Well, keep it on the down low. Right now," Elementor turned around and was facing a dark figure above them. "The enemies are gathering."

 _With Oscuro,_

Oscuro was standing on the highway the robot fell off of. "Interesting. This could be a problem." Oscuro said. "This is the perfect time to reunite with some old friends." He said while activating his scroll and calling somebody. The call was answered and Oscuro heard a feminine voice that said "How long has it been? A month, a year." "Nevermind that. I have a problem." Oscuro replied. "So?" The feminine voice said. "I will tell you about it later. Right now, assemble the team." Oscuro said as he hung up. "This will be fun."

* * *

 **There is part 2 of Darkness rising. I know I have been gone ror awhile because of school and homework, but now I am back. We have finally met the dark figure named Oscuro. What could he be planning? We will find out soon. If you have any questions, please leave them in the reviews. I will answer them next time. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	23. Sparring and Suits

**Hello everyone and welcome back. If you haven't seen my other story, then you missed some good information. Don't worry, I will tell you it here. Stand up RWBY fanatics, because our very own Yang Xiao Long will he in a DeathBattle on 10/21/15. So mark your calendar for that date because Yang will be fighting Tifa Lockhart. Now I got that out, let's get back to the story. Last time, team BLVE and team RWBY worked together to take down a paladin, that is what I read. What will happen next? Only time could tell. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

We find team BLVE watching Pyrrha taking on team CRDL and taking them down by herself. "Impressive. Her technique is exhilarating to watch." Lance said paying close attention to the match. "Of course you would." Victoria hissed. The rest of team BLVE turned to Victoria. "What has been going on with you lately? Ever since we busted Roman's paladin up, you have been down." Barrett asked. "It isss nothing. I can keep my thoughtsss to myself." Victoria hissed again. "We are worried, ok. You are a important member of this team." Elementor said in his grey cloak as he turned back to see Pyrrha defeat team CRDL.

"Alright, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Glynda asked. Everyone remained quiet until Glynda said "Miss Belladonna, you've been rather docile for the past classes. Why don't you..." "I'll do it." Someone interrupted. The person that interrupted was a guy that had a silver shirt with black pants. He also had silver hair. The man's name was Mercury.

Elementor then remembered seeing a person just like Mercury a few weeks ago. "Mercury, is it. Let's find you an opponent." Glynda said while going through her pad. "Actually, I want to fight, him." Mercury said while pointing towards Elementor. Elementor looked up and saw that Mercury was calling him out. "Very well. Would both combatants come down to the arena." Glynda said. Elementor nodded and took the path down to the arena. Mercury did the same.

As soon as Elementor and Mercury got to the arena, they both into their stances. "Ready?" Glynda asked them with Elementor in his grey cloak saying yes and Mercury nodding. "Begin." Glynda said while Elementor charging at Mercury getting ready to land a hit but Mercury moved out of the way before it landed. Mercury then proceeded to kick Elementor back. Elementor then pulled out his bow and arrow and started to shoot Mercury. Mercury dodged most pf the arrows and blocked the rest.

Elementor's cloak then changed to blue and his weapon changed to a triton. Mercury then charged at Elementor about to kick him when Elementor launched himself in the air with his triton. Elementor then opened his containers of water and bended the water out to make a soft landing. "Come on Elementor, show him what you are made of!" Barrett shouted.

Elementor's cloak then changed to red and the weapon changed to a chain whip. He then swung it and was able to hit Mercury. Mercury then got up and decided to charge in and attack. Mercury was able to land a few blows knocking Elementor back a few feet. Elementor then wrapped his chain whip around Mercury and flung him over and slam him into the ground ending the match "Well, this is fun." Elementor said in his grey cloak.

Elementor then felt a slight pain in his chest where the scar is. "Those kicks pack a punch." He then felt some dark aura swirl around him. "Oh no." He said before sprinting out of the arena. Lance looked at Barrett and Victoria who nodded and they went to see if Elementor was ok.

Elementor was running towards the cliff of Beacon. "Why does this always happen to me?" He said. "Elementor!" Someone shouted. Elementor turned back and saw his team coming his way. "Elementor, what happened? One minute, you were doing awesome and the next you run away." Barrett asked. Elementor's cloak then change to blue and said "Look guys. I can see when the dark aura is coming towards me. I can feel it." As he used his semblance to bend the water in a fountain over his chest. "What are you doing?" Victoria asked. "Sometimes, when the core is damaged, I can sometimes repair it with water. It is like healing me. If it's not dangerously destroyed." Elementor explained. "So you ran because you saw the dark aura?" Lance questioned. "No I ran because I am scared what people will think of my black elementals. Guys, you don't understand what I go through each day. Each day, I try to keep everything as stable as I can." Elementor said before walking away and stopping. "This is my burden. You don't have to worry about it." He continued.

Elementor then continued to walk back into Beacon. "Well that wasss, sad." Victoria said. "Should we help him?" Barrett asked. "Let him think things through. My guess, he has a lot on his mind." Lance said.

Elementor was walking the halls of Beacon in his grey cloak until he heard talking coming from a dorm. He put his ear up against the door and listened. He recognized one of the voices that belonged to Mercury. "That kid has good skill. He put up a good fight." Mercury said. "He has a good fighting style as well." A feminine voice said. "Another good warrior. Could be useful. Add him to the list." Another feminine voice said.

Elementor was shocked at what he heard. "List? What list are they talking about?" He asked himself. He then heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Well, no time to think now." He said as he left the scene.

He then made it back to his team dorm to find his team getting fancy clothes out. "What is with the suits?" He asked. "If you would have stayed and listened, you would've known that there isss a dance coming up." Victoria hissed. "I just asked. So that means I have to get a suit." Elementor sighed. "Of course. It is the biggest dance at Beacon. But Victoria doesn't want to go." Barrett said. "I said I had to much to do." Victoria hissed making Barrett put his hands in the air. "Why aren't you going?" Elementor asked. "What doesss it mean to you?" Victoria hissed as she left the room. Elementor looked at Barrett and Lance who shook their heads. "Well, can someone help me find a suit before the dance?" Elementor asked.

 _With Oscuro,_

Oscuro was standing on top of a building overlooking Vale. He then heard three set of footsteps behind him. "Good, your here." Oscuro said as he turned around. "How has it been?" He asked. "Ha sido un largo tiempo." A masculine voice spoke in Spanish. "Daño, I will never understand your language. What did he say Sombra?" Oscuro asked the female named Sombra. "He said it has been a long time. Also, I have been doing fine." Sombra said. "Good." Oscuro said while looking at the third member. "How about you?" "Been better." The third one said.

"Ok, now the reason I called you here is that I have a problem." Oscuro said. "What's the problem?" Sombra asked. "Well, I have a target I am trying to get an certain item from and he has a team to help him out. "What's in it for us?" The man in the hood ask. "Well for you, you get to meet an old friend." Oscuro said that made the guy smirk under his hood. "Good."

"Here is some info about them." Oscuro said showing a hologram of team BLVE. "This is my target." He said pointing to Elementor. "There names goes as followed. Barrett, Lance, Victoria, and Elementor." Oscuro said pointing to each one in order. "This Lance fellow seems charming. I got Lance." Sombra said with mischief in her voice. "Conseguí Barrett." Daño said while Oscuro nodded. "I guess that leaves me with Victoria. A perfect match up." The guy under the hood said. Oscuro then made the hologram dissappear. "Good. Now, if you see any of them, just watch them and study their technique." Oscuro said while the rest of them nodded. "Alright. It is the rise of team SDOW." Oscuro said as he looked back over Vale.

* * *

 **Ok, sorry if it is short then I usually do. There was not that many ideas I can do for this chapter. Now we have met team SDOW. I know one of them will be hard to understand but, don't worry, I have the translations handled. If anyone can guess the W member of team SDOW, you did great. Now for the DeathBattle with Yang vs. Tifa. I will not be able to watch it right away because I want to do a blind reaction on YouTube with it. So I have to wait til the weekend after the DeathBattle. So, please no spoilers. I will have my oc characters react to it. I am thinking about having them react at the same time. That will be all for now. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	24. Stories and Surprises

**Hello and welcome back. Last time, Elementor faced Mercury in a sparring match and got his core damaged. Here is an explanation on why he didn't turn into the black elementals completely. When Roman's shot hit Elementor in the chest, it caused massive damage and allowed the dark aura to seep in faster. As where he faced Mercury, he had minimal amount of damage to his core. You see the more damage to the core, the faster the dark aura seeps in. I just wanted to let you guys know that. And about team SDOW, I would like to thank k wolf omega for helping me think of the characters. If you have any more questions about anything, leave them in the reviews. This chapter will start off with Victoria. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

We find Victoria with Kyle, Dennis, and Deliliah. "Thanks again for letting us stay here. It has been great." Dennis said. "No problem. It wasss my sister'sss idea." Kyle said while pointing towards Victoria. Victoria looked down and said "We couldn't just leave you down there with all the White Fang walking around." Deliliah then giggled causing Victoria to smile and pick up Deliliah. "Fun, fun, fun!" Deliliah shouted making Victoria laugh and made Kyle and Dennis smile.

"So sisss, you going to the dance?" Kyle asked. Victoria looked down at Kyle and asked "How did you know about the dance?" "Your not the only sneaky one around here." Kyle joked. Victoria stopped and looked at the sky causing the others to stop. "I don't want to go to the dance." Victoria mumbled. "Why don't you?" Dennis asked. "Becaussse, if I am not around, there will be no one to protect you is something goesss wrong." Victoria said with sorrow in here voice. "Plusss the White Fang isss out there doing whoever knowsss what and I need to be alert if something happensss."

"Do you know who are talking to sisss?" Kyle said. "We have spent about a month in that alley and survived. We can help ourselvesss." "Kyle is right Victoria, we spent that month and protect ourselves when needed. You don't always have to be there to help us." Dennis added. Victoria looked up with tears in her eyes. She then wiped the tears away and said "Ok, I guessss you are right." "Come on sisss, you know we are right." Kyle said hugging Victoria. Deliliah smiled and laughed while hugging Victoria. "Just enjoy yourself. We will be fine." Dennis said. "Fine. I will go. But you guysss owe me." Victoria said happily while Kyle and Dennis nodded and leaving Deliliah to laugh while being picked up by Victoria.

 _With Elementor, Barrett, and Lance,_

We find our hunters from team BLVE in the streets of Vale searching for a clothing store to find Elementor a suit for the dance. "You know I am not that fond of wearing a suit." Elementor in his brown cloak on. "It is one of the biggest events of the year. It will be fun." Lance said. "Plus you might get a chance to dance with Ruby." Barrett teasingly said which made Elementor go stiff. His cloak changed from brown to red and said "That has yet to be seen and never say anything like that again." His cloak then changed to grey and said "Also what about Velvet?" Which made Barrett's eyes go wide and said "Say that one more time and your dead meat." Which made Elementor be quiet.

They soon found a clothing store and went in. They then found the suit section and looked around. "How about this?" Elementor asked while holding a dark red suit. "I don't think that suits your style." Lance said while pulling out a black suit. "Here try this." He said while handing Elementor the suit. "You know I am not fond of the color black." Elementor glared at Lance. "It will just be for one night." Barrett said. "Fine." Elementor mumbled while handing the suit to the store clerk. "That will be 75 lien please." The clerk said while Elementor handed 75 lien over. "Thank you, please come back sometime." The clerk said while they left.

"Good, now we have the rest of the day to relax." Elementor in his brown cloak said. "Well, we have to get back to Beacon to get ready before the dance." Barrett reminded him. "True, but for now, I say we relax." Lance then phone call on his scroll and saw it was from his mother. "Hold on guys. I need to answer this." He said to Elementor and Barrett. "Ok, see you around. Meet us back at Beacon around five." Elementor said while Lance nodded.

As soon as Elementor and Barrett left, he answered the call and said "Yes mother." "Lance, I received a message from the Schnee company that you were with Miss Schnee asking for the latest dust robberies." His mother said. "Don't worry mother, everything is fine. We needed the information for something important." Lance responded. "What was so important Lance?" His mother asked. "We needed that information to help my team and team RWBY to stop the White Fang." Lance replied. "Lance, I know you want to do anything to help Remnant, but the White Fang are too dangerous for you and your team to handle." "Mother, we helped take down a paladin that they stole. I think we can handle it." Lance said trying to comfort his mother. "Fine, whatever you say Lance. Just be careful, I don't want to lose another family member." His mother said. "Ok mother." "Bye Lance." "Bye mother." Lance said while hanging up and continued to walk around Vale.

 _With Elementor and Barrett,_

Elementor and Barrett were looking around Vale, thinking about what will happen. "So Barrett, I am curious. How did you and Velvet meet?" Elementor asked in his grey cloak. Barrett looked at Elementor who wanted to figure out something. "Fine, I will tell. But promise me you will not tell anyone." Barrett said in a deep voice. "I promise." Elementor promised.

"Remember that free day we had after the initiation?" Barrett asked with Elementor nodding. "Well I went to the training room and happen to find team CRDL messing with Velvet's ears." Barrett said. "So I decided to challenge them to a little wager. If they won, they got to mess with Velvet whenever they want and when I won, they had to promise not to bother with Velvet again." "Isn't that a little extreme of a bet?" Elementor asked in his brown cloak. "I don't make those kind of bets unless I know I can win." Barrett said. "Back to the story, the match was a short one. Cardin was the first to move, but he went down quickly thanks to Bonebreaker." He said while pulling out Bonebreaker. "The last three were as easy as Cardin was. I knocked them all out with just the hilt of Bonebreaker." Barrett finished.

"So, then Velvet and you became friends." Elementor in his blue cloak asked. "You can say that." Barrett said while sheathing Bonebreaker. "So you became more than friends?" Elementor in his grey cloak asked teasingly. "Remember when I said you will be dead meat if you said something like that?" Barrett asked while cracking hia knuckles leaving Elementor quiet.

"So how did you and Ruby meet?" Barrett asked. "Why do you ask?" Elementor questioned. "Well, it seems that you knew Ruby before Beacon." Barrett reaponded. "It is true. I did meet Ruby at Signal. I was in the class with the best teacher I ever met, Mr. Qrow." Elementor said. "If I am not mistaken, he is Ruby's uncle." Barrett said. "Yep, he also taught Ruby to use Cresent Rose. He also trained me privately because he knew about my problem." Elementor continued while holding his hand at his chest.

"He taught me how to use my semblance to work with my weapons. Ruby would come in at times to train." Elementor then started to blush a little. "I habe to admit, I did have a little crush on her back ay the time." He said. "Wait, you had what?" Barrett asked surprised. "A crush. I don't think I have to be more ." Elementor almost shouted making him blush even more. "Why didn't you say anything to her then?" Barrett asked while Elementor's cloak changed to red. "Do you know about my problem?" Answering Barrett's question with a question. His cloak then changed back to grey.

"I always stayed in my air personality because this personality always shares a good vibe with other people. So Ruby never knew about my other personalities until that day when we all relaxed under the tree." Elementor said. Barrett then nodded then thought. He then had an idea. "Listen Elementor." Causing Elementor to pay attention. "The dance is coming up in a few hours, right?" Barrett asked. "Yes, so?" Elementor asked confused. "Well, you can tell Ruby how you feel at the dance. Think about it. There is no other perfect time then tonight." Barrett said trying to convince Elementor. Elementor thought about it and found out Barrett was right. "You know, you are right." Elementor said. "Sometimes I even impress myself." Barrett said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to get ready." Elementor said feeling excited. "I thought we can take a relaxing break." Barrett joked. "Well , change of plans." Elementor said while heading towards Beacon. "Sometimes, I can't understand him at all." Barrett said while heading after Elementor.

 _With team SDOW,_

We see Oscuro and Daño on a roof of a building across from Elementor and Barrett. "So Elementor has feelings for the Rose girl. Interesting." Oscuro said smirking. "Es decir Barrett? Me esperaba algo mejor." Daño said. "Sombra really needs to teach me Spanish." Oscuro mumbled.

Just then, Oscuro answered a phone call from Sombra. "How is Lance, Sombra?" Oscuro asked Sombra. "Good. Why didn't you tell me this charming fello is the heir to the Pillar Weapon Company?" Sombra asked. "Trust me, I didn't know. When he heads back to Beacon, meet up with us." Oscuro said with Sombra nodding.

Oscuro then called up the fourth member of his team. "How is Victoria?" Oscuro asked. "It is good. It is fun seeing old friends again." The hooded person said. "Don't intervene just yet. We have lots more planned Wulfric." Oscuro said. The hooded figure then removed his hood to reveal a pair of wolf ears. "Ok Oscuro." Wulfric said. "I know you want to meet them, you just have to wait." Oscuro said while Wulfric nodded. Oscuro then hung up and said to Daño "Let's go." With Daño nodding and them heading towards Beacon.

* * *

 **And there ends this chapter. Did you guys guess that Wulfric was the fourth member of team SDOW? If you did, awesome job. Like I said, I would like to thank k wolf omega with helping me think of team SDOW. If you are confused about the names of Sombra, Daño, and Oscuro, they are all Spanish names. Here are the translations. Sombra=Shadow, Daño=Damage, and Oscuro=Dark. Tell me what you thought of the story. And about my story about my team reacting to the DeathBattle between Yang vs. Tifa, my plan is to have Yang come to Beacon in bruises and bandages. That way is much more easier. Any questions, leave them in the reviews.**


	25. Dancing Trouble

**Hello and welcome back. Last time we found that the last member of team SDOW was Victoria's old friend Wulfric. Barrett also gave Elementor the advice to tell Ruby how he feels. Will he tell her, or will the night go wrong? Also, I will mention two things. One is that I know volume 3 is out of RWBY, I just need time to think about what I am planning to do to start it. The second thing is that there will be a little surprise. You will see at the end of this chapter. I hope it is a surprise to you. Well, like I said, if you have any questions or ideas pm or leave them in the reviews. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

We find our hunters and huntress in training in suits and a dress heading to the dance. "So Victoria, what made you change your mind to go?" Elementor asked with blue eyes. Victoria looked at him and said "Well, Kyle and Dennisss said that they are skilled enough to watch themselvesss and Deliliah that I let them." "Finally getting over your over protectiveness. Good for you." Barrett teased which made Victoria glare at him. "It isss just for tonight." She hissed.

When they got to the dance, they went inside and got greeted by Yang. "You guys made it." Yang said in hapiness. Elementor's eyes then changed to grey and said "We would never miss a chance like this." "Well come on in." Yang said. When they passed Yang, they saw a bunch of people on the dance floor. "Well this is going to be exciting." Elementor said.

They then split up to go to different parts of the dance floor. Lance was walking around, looking at everybody. He then saw two guards and a girl that was dancing by herself. Lance walked over there and asked one of the guards "May I speak with her?" "Sorry, we are not aloud to let you do that." One of the guards said. "It is ok. He may speak." The orange haired girl said. The guard looked at the other guard who nodded and both of them moved out of the way. "Well then, I think I should introduce myself." Lance said. "My name is Lance Pillar, and you are?" "My name is Penny." Penny answered. "Ok Penny. I am just curious about something." Lance said. "What are you curious about Lance?" Penny asked. "Well, the last time I saw you was when you were running away from Ruby. Why is that?" Lance asked. "I shouldn't tell anyone about that information." Penny responded. "I see." Lance spoke with curiosity in his voice. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Penny." "Nice to meet you to, Lance." Penny replied while heading back with the guards.

 _With Barrett,_

Barrett was in the corner of the room watching everyone. "Well this evening is going to be a blast." He said sarcastically. He then proceeded to get a drink. When he got there, he saw Velvet in her dress. He was surprised to see her here. He decided to to over to talk with her.

"Hey Velvet. What brings you here?" Barrett asked her. Velvet looked up with a shocked face to see Barrett. "Well this is a dance, right?" Velvet said with a little worry in her voice. "Are you ok? You seem worried." Barrett asked with concern. Velvet looked down while blushing. "I am just scared." "Why are you scared? There is nothing to be afraid of." Barrett replied. "I just don't want people making fun of me." Velvet said with sadness in her voice. "Is it because your a faunus?" Velvet nodded. "Well don't worry about that. I know plenty of faunus that are dancing now." Barrett looked and pointed over to Victoria. "You see, my teammate is a faunus and she is not afraid of what people think of her." Velvet looked over at Victoria and nodded. "Your right Barrett." Velvet said happily. Barrett put a hand out for her and said "Let's dance." Velvet nodded while grabbing Barrett's hand while blushing. They then proceeded to the dance floor.

 _With Victoria,_

We see Victoria dancing with Blake and Yang. "I have to say, thisss dance isss great!" Victoria said. "You said it Victoria!" Yang agreed with excitement. Victoria then eyed Barrett and Velvet dancing together. "Looksss like Barrett isss enjoying himself." She said while pointing over to Barrett and Velvet. Blake and Yang looked over and chuckled a little.

In the corner of the room, there was a guy with a light blue hoodie on looking over at Victoria. "What's wrong Wulfric? Snake got your tongue?" A feminine voice asked. "Stop playing Sombra. You know why we are here." Wulfric said without moving his head. Sombra then dropped from the second floor railing and asked "How did you know it was me?" "My semblance, remember." Wulfric replied. "That semblance always ruins my fun." Sombra pouted. "Well, let's focus on what we are supposed to be doing." "Fine." Sombra said with less enthusiasm.

 _With Elementor,_

Elementor was looking around, trying to enjoy himself. He then saw Yang, Blake, and Victoria dancing together. He walked up to them and asked Yang "Do you know where Ruby is?" Yang turned around and replied "haven't seen her since she came in. She is probably by the snack table." "Are you trying to find your little rose?" Victoria said teasingly making Elementor blush. Elementor's eyes then turned red and said "Thanks for the information." While walking away.

Elementor was looking around at the snack table to find Ruby. His eyes then changed to grey and asked "Where could she be?" He then looked outside to see Ruby leaving. "Why is she leaving?" He asked himself before running out. When he got outside, he saw Ruby's locker flying towards Ruby for her to open it and get Crescent Rose. "If she is getting her weapon, something serious is happening." He then activated scroll and had his locker flying towards him to open it and get his weapon. He then chased after Ruby into the communication building.

 _Back at the dance,_

"Looks like things are going to plan." Sombra said as she was dancing with Wulfric. They turned around so Wulfric could see Elementor leaving. Wulfric then called up Oscuro on his scroll and said "Elementor just left and is on his way to the communication building." "Good. All acording to plan." Oscuro replied. "Now if the Ruby girl is heading towards the same building, we might have a change in plans." "Why say that?" Sombra asked. "I saw some other female enter the building, and she looked like she was searching for something." Oscuro replied. "Interesting." Sombra said. "I might try to conversate with this person. She could be of use to us." Oscuro explained. "Ok." Wulfric replied then hung up. "The plan will be sidetracked." Wulfric said. "I know." Sombra said while they continued dancing. They then saw Barrett lift Velvet up on his shoulders.

 _Back with Elementor,_

Elementor was at the elevator waiting for it to come back down. His eyes then changed to brown and said "How much longer do we have to take?" His eyes changed to grey and said "It is kind of fun waiting." Just then, the elevator doors opened and he went in. He then changed his weapon into his bow and arrows. He then pressed the button to the floor Ruby went to.

When he got there, he dodged arrows that were shot. "Looks like the fun started without me." He then ducked behind a desk and poked his head out to see Ruby fighting some woman. He then jumped out and shot his arrows to deflect the arrows that were aiming for Ruby. "Am I too late?" He joked. "Your right on time." Ruby said. Elementor's eyes change to brown and his weapon changed into his axe. "Now, what are you doing here?" Elementor asked the lady who smirked. The lady then made crystals and shot them toward Ruby and Elementor which Elementor pushed Ruby out of the way and dodged himself. "Not the talkative type. I can relate." Elementor said. He lady then pulled out a little sword and charged foward. Elementor then charged at her and swung his axe. The woman dodged and kicked him back. His eyes then changed to red and his weapon changed to a chain whip. "Ok, k see how it is."

Ruby then fired a couple of shots while Elementor swung his whip. The woman was able to dodge the attacks and swung the little sword across Elementor's chest. Elementor then fell to kne knee holding his chest. "Oh no. Not again." He then felt the black aura formed around him. The woman was about to swing again until Elementor caught he blade. "My turn." He said in a dark voice. He then pushed her back with the air. He then brought up two human sized boulders fro the ground and launched it at her. She was able to dodge them, but was kicked by Elementor. He then used the fire from the computers to swing at her. The woman's aura protected her against the heat. Ruby was standing there with fear until she shouted "Elementor stop!" Which made Elementor stop his assault. This gave the woman time to escape through the busted window.

"Elementor, this isn't like you." Ruby said with sadness in her voice. "Oh, Ruby. This is me. This is what I truly am." Elementor replied in a dark voice. Ruby then grabbed Elementor around the waist. "No it isn't, your better than this." Ruby said while looking up at him. "No, no, nooo!" Elementor shouted before all the black aura disappeared. Elementor then fell to the ground saying "I am sorry you had to see that." Before going unconscious. Just then, the elevator opened to reveal Ironwood standing there. He looked in the room and saw the wreckage.

 _Wih Cinder,_

Cinder was feeling proud of herself of what she done. "That was harder than I suspected." She said. "Oh, I agree." A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a man dressed in black. "Who are you?" She asked. "Someone that can help your plans move foward." The man said. "What doyou mean by that?" Cinder asked. "Look, my name is Oscuro, and me and my team can help your plans succeed." Oscuro said while putting out his hand. Cinder thought about it and then shook his hand and said "Deal. You help us, we help you." Oscuro smirked and said "With us working together, nothing can stop us."

* * *

 **And here is the end of this chapter. I know it has been a long time since this was updated, it is because of school. Also, many ideas were for ing when righting this. So now team SDOW is going to work with Cinder. How many people saw that coming? Like I always say, if you have any questions or ideas, leave them I the reviews. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


End file.
